Life, Fate and Love
by silent0masked
Summary: Bella,her adopted brother Jacob and their friends are all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen after the tragic death of their parents...what will happen...happiness,sadness,sarrow,love and much more...
1. Chapter 1

**Life, Fate, Love!**

Chapter 1

_I sat there on the floor on my knees. Everything was blurry. Everyone was yelling, crying, begging and screaming. I was in shock. I just couldn't believe what have happened. It couldn't be true, it must be some kind of a sick joke. I just sat there like this for a few minutes when suddenly the information started to sink into my mind. It was all true. They were never going to come back. We would never see our parents again. I started crying and screaming. It seems like no one could see in what kind of pain I was because they were all in the same condition like me. Then I felt someone hug me and pick me off the floor._

"_I am here! Don't cry! Everything will be fine!" he said with his sweet velvet voice._

_I turned around and faced him. He was just a year older than me but he was much taller. _

"_They are not coming back, are they?" I asked but before even asking the question I already knew the answer. I just needed someone to tell me that aloud. As if I would finally believe it if I heard it from him._

_He said nothing, just nodded but that was enough. I started crying even more, but he just hugged me and started crying himself._

"_Don't worry I'll take care of you! Don't cry Bella please." Was the only thing he was able to say._

I woke up with tears in my ears. My pillow was wet because of all the crying. My eyes hurt like hell. This dream again. I have been having this dream for 15 years, ever since I was 5, ever since that cursed day.

_DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN_

Aw, my alarm! Time for school. Wait! God it was my first day in college. My first day in Dartmouth University. I was living with my family in New Hampshire. Well only me and my adopted brothers and sisters. My adopted parents were all the way in Fork, Washington. My mom Esme promised to visit us this month to see how we were handling to live on our own. I just moved here with my adopted sister Alice and my best friend Renesmee but my adopted brothers Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Edward, and my second adopted sister Rosalie moved here last year. Crazy right? Well let me explain.

_**Flashback**_

_Everything started 21 years ago when my parents Charlie and Rene Swan, the Cullen's (Emmett, Alice and Edwards parents) and the Hales ( Rosalie and Jaspers parents) decided to live together in a big house in Forks, Washington. They were all high school best friends. A year after I was born my mom and dad adopted Jacob Black. His father was my father's friend and when he and his wife died dad took Jake to live with us. Everything was great I had so many children to play with at home. But then suddenly our lives turned upside down. I was 5 when my parents together with the others decided to go on a vacation in Miami. We were going to spend the time with Esme and Carlisle Cullen, Alice's aunt and uncle. They were really good people. They had a daughter Renesmee who was my age. Our parents were going to travel by plane to Miami and I was very sad because they were going without me. That morning Alice cried all the time begging her mother not to go because she had a dream that the plane was going to crush. _

"_Don't be silly honey! Come on don't cry everything is going to be ok! We will be gone for only a week." Her mom said._

"_But mommy I saw it. It crushed. Please don't go. Please." Alice cried._

"_Ali don't cry sweetie. Look I promise that when we come back we'll take you and all of you guys to Disney Land OK?" Her dad asked._

"_Really Daddy? You promise?" Emmett said not believing what he had just heard._

"_Yes, we promise Emmett! As soon as we come back!" Jaspers mom confirmed while she hugged him and Rose._

"_Come on we have a plane to catch. If we don't go now we won't make it!" my dad yelled from the garden. _

_We hugged and kissed them all and then went back into the house to Esme. _

_4 hours later Alice, Rosalie and I were upstairs in our room playing with our dolls. Rosalie went down to get us some sandwiches when we hurt a scream and crying. Me and Alice ran downstairs to see what has happened when I saw everyone in the living room looking at the TV screen with masks of fear, sadness and even…anger. I couldn't see the screen, but I could say that something horrible was on the news. Alice opened her eyes wide with fear and felt onto her knees next to Rosalie and she hugged her. I still couldn't figure out what was going on. I looked around and saw Jasper crying next to Esme. Renesmee was sitting in her lap and crying as well. Even Emmett, Jacob and Edward were crying then I heard it._

"_Flight 4320 flying from Seattle to Miami has crushed an hour ago. The rescue teams are still looking for any survivors. We still don't know what made the plane crush…" That was all I heard and then everything went silent I couldn't hear anything I was in shock… the few minutes I stayed like that seemed like hours and then everything started to sink in my mind all the information every single word and action. Then I began to scream and cry. I finally understood what has just happened. Our parents were dead. They had died in that plane crush. Suddenly I felt someone hug me. It was Edward._

_**End of Flashback **_

I blinked and shook my head in attempt to throw the memories out of my mind. It didn't help a lot. After that cursed day Carlisle and Esme had adopted us all. They didn't want us to be separated from each other and well they were able to look after us. They had the nerves and the money to take good care of us. Emmett was the oldest, then Jacob, then the twins- Rosalie and Jasper, then Edward, then me, then Alice and finally Renesmee. We weren't so much trouble. We all tried to help our new parents with everything we could. We loved them and they loved and cared about us too and that was all that mattered.

"You are early this morning? Couldn't sleep?" Edward came into the kitchen right after I sat on the kitchen table with my glass of milk in my hand.

"Yeah I am excited about today!" well it wasn't a lie. I was excited about it and a little nervous.

"But…? That isn't all! Come on you know you can tell me anything?" he said with his soft voice.

"Well I had this dream again…" I trailed off. He knew about the dream because it wasn't only me who had the same nightmares in our house.

"I see…You haven't had that dream for months. You know I saw it too a few days earlier." He explained.

"Oh, well I'll make breakfast! In mood for pancakes?" I asked him trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I am in a mood for pancakes, but I will make them. You go and have a shower. Try to clear your mind and put the nightmare in the back of your thoughts. You'll have to be bright and full of energy today!" he said smiling to me and nodded his head towards the stairs.

I smiled at him and run to hug him.

"This is why I love you so much!" I smiled again and kissed him on the cheek.

"And I love you too!" he said giving me a breath taking crooked smile.

I blinked twice and went upstairs to take a shower.

Ever since I met Edward Cullen I felt in love with him. He was always near me, protecting me but all he saw in me was a little sister. That's all just a little sister. I sighed and shook my head. He would never fall in love with me. I was nothing special. I had a long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I had a pale skin and plus I was so clumsy that I even trip over my own legs while walking on a clean surface. He on the other hand was…how can I explain this right…well…GORGEOUS…he was like a Greek god. He had bronze hair and emerald green eyes. Oh those eyes!!! I can't even remember how many times I felt like I was going to drawn in those eyes. He was tall and his muscles…

"Oh stop it Isabella!" I hushed to myself. "You can't think like that. He is after all you legal adopted brother. Yes you are not blood siblings, but what would people think…" the innocent and always right Bella said.

"Who cares about what people think! You have always been a good girl! It's time for you to change that. Have some fun!" the evil, selfish Bella stated.

"Great, now I am not just having a crush on my adopted brother but I also talk to myself! Just great Bella! Keep acting like a freak…!" I told myself before entering into the shower. It was going to be a very very long day and I had to do everything I could not to trip and make a fool of myself on my first day as a freshman in Dartmouth Universit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life, Fate, and Love!**

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I woke up breathing hardly. I was having a nightmare again. I was running into the darkness after my parents, but I could never reach them.  
I looked around my room and saw the time – 7 a.m. Great! What was I going to do with the 2 hours time till my first lesson? I stood up from my bed and went out of my room. I headed toward the kitchen to eat something when I saw her. Bella, my adopted sister, was standing next to the fridge with a glass of milk in her hands. She seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"You are early this morning? Couldn't sleep?" I asked her. She seemed to finally notice me standing next to her. She smiled and sat on the kitchen table.

"Yeah I am excited about today!" she answered with a smile that didn't touch her eyes! I knew she wasn't telling me the truth. I just knew her too well.

"But…? That isn't all! Come on you know you can tell me anything?" I said and encouraged her to tell me what was bothering her.

"Well I had this dream again…" she said and trailed off. Shivers went down my spine. I knew what she meant. I have had the same nightmares ever since that day…

"I see…You haven't had that dream for months. You know I saw it too a few days earlier." I explained truthfully.

"Oh, well I'll make breakfast! In mood for pancakes?" she asked trying to change the subject, which I was thankful for.

"Yeah I am in a mood for pancakes, but I will make them. You go and have a shower. Try to clear your mind and put the nightmare in the back of your thoughts. You'll have to be bright and full of energy today!" I said smiling and nodded my head towards the stairs. I knew how clumsy she was, so it was better if she was refreshed before her first day in Dartmouth University. She smiled widely and ran up to me.

"This is why I love you so much!" she said and kissed me on the cheek. My heart started beating faster as it would leave my chest if it was able to. I was in love with Bella for a very long time. I don't know how but this fragile and very clumsy girl took my heart.

"And I love you too!" I said to her while giving her my personal crooked smile that I knew she liked so much. We stood there for a moment just staring into each other, when she blinked and looked away heading towards the stair case. I watched her as she disappeared up to the second floor. She was so beautiful. Her long mahogany brown hair and her chocolate brown eyes could not be compared to anything I have ever seen in my whole life. They were unique! She was unique! She was very kind, loving, caring and intelligent. She had also pale skin and puffy rose lips… God those lips!

"Stop it!" I yelled in my head.

"Don't think like that. She is your sister for God's sake! And besides she would never look at you the way you would like her to. All she sees in you is and always will be a big brother! Just a big brother." I stated and my heart ached from the words I had just thought. "She wouldn't …"

"Hey bro! What's up?" asked Alice full with excitement. Alice was my true sister. We were blood siblings, together with Emmett. Alice was short, pixie like, hipper active and a total shopaholic! She had short and spiky brown hair and green eyes like mine (me and Alice had the same like mom, and Emmett took dads).

"Good morning Ali! Everything's fine! You slept well?" I asked her while putting one ready pancake onto a plate.

"Like an angel!" she said while smiling.

"Good morning Ali, Edward." Jasper greeted while entering the kitchen. Jasper was one of my two adopted brothers. He was tall, with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Morning Jazz." I said.

"Good morning Jasper. Slept well?" Alice asked.

"Never better. You?" he said and smiled at her playfully.

"Me too." She answered and blushed at the same time. This was strange. My sister never blushed. And why is Jasper looking at her like that…

"Hey everyone!" Emmett and Rosalie greeted us.

"Hi" we said at the same time. As I said before I had a real blood brother too. Even if we were brothers, me and Emmett had nothing in common. He was much taller than me and very muscular. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes. And Rosalie was Jaspers twin sister. She had long blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was very beautiful but her temper… she was nothing like her brother. He was calm and polite, but she was totally opposite. Don't get me wrong she is polite too but only when and with whom she wishes to. But back to the point! What's wrong with Jasper and Alice and why are Emmett and Rosalie coming to breakfast together???

"Good morning people" sang Renesmee while entering the kitchen. Nessie was my adopted sister too. She was Esme and Carlisle's daughter. She had long wavy caramel brown hair and green eyes just like Esme but she was like her father in many other ways.

"Morning" we said in unition.

"Hey everyone" said Jake stepping right behind her.

"Hi to you too sleeping beauty" Emmett joked with Jacob. Jacob was Bella's brother. Not biological but he was adopted by Charlie and Rene years ago, before they died. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was more tanned because of his parents. They were from a local tribe near Forks – the Quileute.

"Well Nessie, Alice are you excited about today?" I asked them trying to forget my worries about the mood between Alice and Jasper and the strange warmth between Emmett and Rose.

"Yeah!" they yelled together.

"ha ha ha" I laugh. They were still such a kids.

"Are the pancakes ready yet? I am starving!" asked Emmett while sitting between Rosalie and Jasper, who by the way was seating next to Alice and if I may add too close for my liking.

"Hey is Bella still sleeping?" Alice asked.

"No, she…" I was cut off by Bella.

"No, I am here. I was just taking a shower." She smiled and winked at me. I felt my head spinning and I was sure I was blushing so I turned around to face the stove and the pancakes.

"Edward are you ok? You seem a little red!" Alice asked concerned.

"No, I am fine. It's from the heat." I answered. Oh God I just hope Alice won't find out about my little crush on Bella. Well ok my HUGE crush on Bella!!!

Alice POV

"Oh crap! I just hope my overprotecting and overreacting brother Edward won't hear me! Crap!" I thought while sneaking out of Jaspers room. I was sneaking in his room and he into mine for a whole month now and none of my brothers or sisters found out. Well yet! Just the moment I was going to close the door carefully behind me without making any noise, I didn't want to wake Jasper, I felt two strong arms wrapping around me.

"Where do you think you are going so early princess?" Jasper asked me while turning me around in his arms so now I was a few centimeters away from his face.

"I didn't want to wake you up! And besides I don't want Edward freaking if he sees me going out of your room!" I whispered.

"You know I am getting sick and tired of all this hiding!" Jazz said and looked annoyed.

"Well me too, but until I think of a way how to tell this to Ed we should better keep whit…" I was cut off when he suddenly started kissing me. I forgot everything we were arguing about just a second ago. I kissed him back and the second I thought of heading back to his room I heard Edward murmuring something in the kitchen. I let go of Jasper.

"Edward is up! I am heading downstairs ok? Come after a few minutes!" I said to him and kissed him again.

"Fine" he said and went back into his room to put on a t-shirt. I went downstairs. As I entered the kitchen I saw Edward making pancakes and he seemed deep in thoughts.

"Hey bro! What's up?" I said with excitement. I just remembered that today is my first day in college!!! Wow!

"Good morning Ali! Everything's fine! You slept well?" he answered while putting one ready pancake into a plate.

"Like an angel!" I answered and smiled remembering what happened last night.

""Good morning Ali, Edward." Jasper greeted while entering the kitchen.

"Morning Jazz." Edward said with a smile. He wouldn't be smiling at Jasper if he only knew…

"Good morning Jasper. Slept well?" I asked him.

"Never better. You?" he said and smiled at me playfully. I think by the look on his face he was remembering the same thing I was just a few seconds ago.

"Me too." I said and blushed. Crap! Did I just blush? I never ever blush! I just hope Edward won't notice it. But I think it was too late for that! He was already looking really strange at me and Jazz. I just hope…

"Hey everyone!" Emmett and Rosalie greeted us. Oh thanks God! Emmett just saved me…I need to remember to thank him later!

"Hi" we said at the same time. When I think for a sec this was very strange. Since when did Emmett and Rosalie started to be so kind with each other? And since when are they coming for breakfast together. OH. MY. GOD. No they wouldn't, would they? Are they doing the same like me and Jasper??? Well that was the only explanation and well…I am glad we are not the only freaks in this house. I think by the looks Edward was sending towards Emmett and Rose he was thinking the same think as I was, well except for the 'me and Jazz' part.

"Good morning people" said Nessie and grinned.

"Morning" we answered.

"Hey everyone" yelled Jacob behind her. Well this was becoming more strange than it already was. Why were Nessie and Jacob coming to breakfast together too??? Are they…? No, that's impossible Nessie was too young for Jake and by the way he was totally not her type.

"Hi to you too sleeping beauty" Emmett joked with Jake. God they were such a kids! I rolled my eyes at their childish behavior. Nessie and Rose seem to think the same thing 'cause they rolled their eyes too.

"Well Nessie, Alice are you excited about today?" Edward finally spoke.

"Yeah!" we yelled together.

"ha ha ha" he laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Are the pancakes ready yet? I am starving!" asked Emmett while sitting between Rosalie and Jasper, who by the way was seating next to me. I think Edward didn't like that Jazz was seating very near to me, but I was too hungry and excited for today to even bother that's why I changed the subject.

"Hey is Bella still sleeping?" I asked.

"No, she…" he was cut off by Bella.

"No, I am here. I was just taking a shower." She smiled and winked at him. Wait what??? Did Bella just wink at Edward? He looked dazzled and started blushing. What the hell? Since when did he blush? I think he felt his face turning red so he turned away looking at the stove and the pancakes.

"Edward are you ok? You seem a little red!" I asked concerned. Something wrong was going on…

"No, I am fine. It's from the heat." He answered trying not to look at us. Yeah right! He was such a bad liar. Something was up and I was sure I was going to find out what no matter at what cause.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Sorry for taking so long guys! I was a little bit busy! But here it is and I hope you enjoy it!!!**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Well here we are at Dartmouth University. My first day as freshman! God I am nervous.

"Are you nervous or excited?" Edward asked me speaking for the first time since we entered the car.

"Well honestly a bit from both!" I answered cause I knew that there was no way I could lie to Edward, he knew me too well.

"I see." He said and chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What so funny?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"Nothing. Just I remembered how nervous and excited I was last year." He said smiling.

"We are finally here!" Nessie yelled from the back sit. I had almost forgotten that she was in the car with us. Well that's what happens when you stare at Edward all the time, I thought to myself.

"Yeah here we are!" Edward grinned. I looked out of the window and saw the University. It was huge and very beautiful, I think I will love it here. Edward parked the car and we all got out. Rosalie and Alice pulled next to us on the left with Rosalie's red BMW and Emmett and Jasper pulled on the right with Emmett's jeep. Then Jacob parked his motorcycle next to the jeep.

"Tomorrow I am riding with you Jake! Bella and Edward are so boring! They don't talk and the music they listen to is awful!" Nessie whined.

"Sure you can ride with me, but if mom finds out she will kill us both!" Jake chuckled.

"Well then this will be our own little secret" Nessie whispered in Jakes ear and he sighted. Oh Jake… I knew he was in love with Nessie for a long time now but he didn't want to admit it even to himself, because he thought she would never love him that way and he even said it was disturbing for me to think that he loves her any other way than brotherly. But there he was sighting in front of me, being only a few inches away from her. God I knew how he felt cause I felt the same way. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me. So close to my heart, but so far from my touch! I thought.

"Ok guys lets head on to get our schedules and we can all go to class" Rose offered breaking the silence.

"Ok" we all agreed. We walked into the registration room and there was an old lady sitting in a leather chair behind a desk. She had grey hair and was wearing glasses. There was a name on her sweater - Mrs. Coop.

"Good morning Mrs. Coop. How are you today?" Edward asked her politely.

"Oh, hey dear. I am fine thank you for asking and how are you?" she smiled.

"We are all fine. My sisters are new here and they need their schedules. Could you help them please." He said.

"Of course. Hello nice to finally meet you girls! I am Mrs. Coop." She smiled to us warmly.

"Hi Mrs. Coop. Nice to meet you too. I am Bella and this are Alice and Renesmee Cullen." I answered pointing to show her my sisters.

"Ok wait a second and I will give you your schedules." She said and started typing something into the computer on her desk.

"Here you go! Have a nice day and good luck with your lessons" she smiled as we said our goodbyes and left the room to find our lessons. I had first lesson homeroom with Alice and Nessie, then I had Math's with Jacob and Emmett ( I had no idea why), then Geography with Alice, then two periods Literature on my own and after that Biology with Edward ( still no idea why) and Gym (hate it!) with all of them.

"Hey why do you have biology with me? You are a year ahead?" I questioned Edward curiously and he grinned.

"Well I guess your teacher send here a letter that you were very good at biology in high school so you are put to study bio for a year ahead." He said and grinned. Wow. Well I knew I was good but I didn't know I was that good.

"And why do I have math's with Emmett and Jacob? I am not so good in math's! I struggled to get an A- for the year."I said confused and Edward and Rose laughed and Em and Jake shrugged.

"The problem is not in you Bella, it's just that they are very bad in math's so Mr. Tuner put them a year behind." Edward said while still laughing. I started laughing too. We continued like this until we were in front of my classroom.

"See you guys for lunch" Edward told us and walked away to find his own class. The lessons went very quickly and before I knew it was time for lunch. I was alone and I figured out that if I wanted to find the cafeteria I should just follow the groups of people. I walked into the cafeteria and saw Rosalie, Emmett and Jacob already seating at a table. I saw Alice, Jasper and Nessie in the line to get some food but I couldn't see Edward. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Edward standing a few inches away from me. I could feel his sweet, hot breath on my face. He looked at me and our eyes met. We stared at each other for a minute and then he broke the silence.

"You hungry? Let's get something to eat" he said and we joined Alice and the others on the food line.

"Hi. How was your day so far?" Alice asked me and I couldn't stop but notice Jaspers arm around her waist. Well it was about time, I thought. I knew they liked each other and I was starting to suspect that something was going on between the two of them for the past month and this just proved I was right. Thanks God Jazz pulled his hand away from Alice before Edward noticed it cause I am not sure how exactly would he react!

"Well it was great actually! I met a girl Angela Webber and her boyfriend Ben. They are really nice" I said.

"I know Angela I have Spanish with her and I have Math's, Geography and Literature with Ben" Edward told us while we paid for our food. We then went and sat with the others.

"Hi sis" Emmett greeted me and I smiled at him.

"Hi bro" I said while sitting. Edward sat next to me on the left and Alice sat on my right together with Jasper. Edward looked a little bit annoyed from the closeness that Jazz and Ali shared these days, so I figured out I should distract him from his sister and her…well… "boyfriend". I chuckled at that though.

"Something funny?" Edward asked and looked at me.

"Oh it's nothing." I smiled at him and he seemed suspicious but didn't ask anything else.

"Well guys anything interesting happened today?" I asked them breaking the silence.

"Hell Yeah! I almost forgot! Edward is the team captain! The coach said he was the best player the school had in ages!" Emmett announced proudly looking at Edward who looked a little bit embarrassed.

"That's awesome! Why didn't you tell me?" I squealed and everybody burst into complimenting him.

"Well I didn't think it was so important" he said still looking at the table.

"Not important! Are you insane! Congratulations!"I said hugging him. I felt his arms tightening around my waist as he embraced me too. We just stayed there like that, hugging each other for a few minutes before Emmett coughed to get our attention. We let go of each other but our eyes stayed locked together as we turned toward Emmett.

"I want to say that me, Jazz and Jake are on the team too!" he beamed and the congrats started again!

"Oh babe…oh I mean bro. Yeah that's amazing bro! Congrats!" Rose yelled and hugged Emmett but pulled away quickly before Edward or Jasper caught a sigh of them! But too late…

"Sis did you just call Emmett "babe"?" Jazz asked looking at his twin with questioning eyes.

"God Jazz are you insane? Me and Emmett? Yeah right! Like that would happen!" she sniffed and Em just shrugged next to her. Poor Emmett…well Rose didn't mean it…right?

"Yeah, totally dude. I am not into blondes. Don't get me wrong Rosie. You are beautiful but…well just not my type." Emmett blurted out and Rose started fuming. Oh-oh that's not good!

"Oh yeah? The only reason I am not your type Emmett is not because I am blonde, but cause I can kick your ass in seconds and I am far better in car fixing and driving!" Rose yelled, stood up from the table and stormed out of the cafeteria. HARSH! Like I said poor Em! But he put it on himself!

"Rose wait" Me and Alice yelled after her.

"You are such a pig Emmett! Guys wait up!" Nessie yelled after us and ran to catch up.

"Why is it always my fault?" I heard Emmett sight.

"Women! You just can't understand them" Jake said. At that Nessie turned around and silenced him with THE glare – "say one more thing and you are dead"! Jake immediately shut up and all the boys looked at their food. And then the bell rang! Great!!!

"We'll sort this out later at home, ok?" I asked and they all shook their heads, and left to go for class. I looked into my schedule and I had bio! Wait bio?! OMG I have a lesson with Edward now…

**So what do you think???? Please rewiev if you want the next chapter soon!!! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you are! The new chapter! I wrote it in Maths, Ethics and Histrory today and almost got caught!!! :P Well here you are a little bit of action! Enjoy and then preview! This chapter is dedicated to gothtink! Thank you for your support and ideas!  
**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

The day went so quickly that before I knew it I was in the cafeteria. Rose, Em and Jake had already sat and Alice, Jazz and Nessie were on the line waiting to buy their food. Bella was the only one missing. I couldn't stop myself of thinking what could have happened to keep her of coming:

1) she may have tripped, and can be injured;  
2) she may got lost;  
3) she may have fallen for some guy and is now somewhere with him.

I couldn't stop the shivers that went through my body with that last… and then I saw here! She was fine, she wasn't lost and she was alone. I jogged to her and since she was turned with her back towards me looking at our family I put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see who it was. I could feel her strawberry like breath on my face and it was intoxicating. Then our eyes met. Chocolate brown and emerald green. I could just stand there and stare at her all day long but I was afraid I could scare her so I broke the silence that had fallen around us.

"You hungry? Let's get something to eat" I said and we joined Alice and the others on the food line.

"Hi. How was your day so far?" Alice asked Bella. I wasn't paying much attention to anything except on Bella and the fact that we were so close to each other.

"Well it was great actually! I met a girl Angela Webber and her boyfriend Ben. They are really nice" she answered.

"I know Angela I have Spanish with her and I have Math's, Geography and Literature with Ben" I told them while we paid for our food. We then went and sat with the others.

"Hi sis" Emmett greeted Bella and she smiled at him. He didn't greet me and Alice cause we came to lunch together.

"Hi bro" she said while sitting. I sat next to her on the left and Alice sat on her right together with Jasper. I was a little bit annoyed from the closeness that Jazz and Ali shared these days! Hell, no I was very annoyed about it cause I had no idea what's going on!!! For some reason Bella chuckled while looking at my sister and Jasper too.

"Something funny?", I asked and looked at her.

"Oh it's nothing." she smiled at me. I was suspicious that Bella knew more than she was telling but didn't ask anything else.

"Well guys anything interesting happened today?" she asked us breaking the silence. Oh crap! No, no, no, no, no! They don't have to know! Bella must not know! She'll think it's stupid or something! God please don't let my stupid brother tell…

"Hell Yeah! I almost forgot! Edward is the team captain! The coach said he was the best player the school had in ages!" Emmett announced proudly looking at me. God NO! I felt so embarrassed. Please God just let me disappear right here and right now!

"That's awesome! Why didn't you tell me?" Bella squealed and everybody burst into complimenting me. But I was deaf for all of them except Bella. My Bella (wait MY Bella, oh well a boy can dream right) didn't think the news was stupid and she is very happy for me. I felt so stupid how could I even think that my (that MY again) sweet, caring, innocent, loving and forgivable Bella would thing something bad! I am such an idiot.

"Well I didn't think it was so important" I said still looking at the table.

"Not important! Are you insane! Congratulations!"she said hugging me. I felt my arms tightening around her waist as I embraced her too. I swear to God sometimes my arms have a mind on their own! Not that I mind, not now. We just stayed there like that, hugging each other for a few minutes before Emmett coughed to get our attention. We let go of each other but our eyes stayed locked together as we turned toward Emmett. For a moment I felt some electric jolt between us and as if I wasn't the only one that felt if but strangely Bella didn't back up from it. Was it really possible that…

"I want to say that me, Jazz and Jake are on the team too!" He beamed and the congrats started again! And then the strangest thing happened.

"Oh babe…oh I mean bro. Yeah that's amazing bro! Congrats!" Rose yelled and hugged Emmett but pulled away quickly before me or Jasper caught a sigh of them! But too late… cause we already did!

"Sis did you just call Emmett "babe"?" Jazz asked before I could open my mouth looking at his twin with questioning eyes.

"God Jazz are you insane? Me and Emmett? Yeah right! Like that would happen!" she sniffed and Em just shrugged next to her. Emmett looked a bit hurt from what she had just said. But suddenly

"Yeah, totally dude. I am not into blondes. Don't get me wrong Rosie. You are beautiful but…well just not my type." Emmett blurted out and Rose started fuming. Oh-oh that's not good! The one thing I know about Rosalie Lillian Hale is that when she is angry you don't want to be on her bad side. And right now Emmett was just doing it!

"Oh yeah? The only reason I am not your type Emmett is not because I am blonde, but cause I can kick your ass in seconds and I am far better in car fixing and driving!" Rose yelled, stood up from the table and stormed out of the cafeteria. HARSH! My poor brother! But he put it on himself! He shouldn't have made her angry!

"Rose wait" Bella and Alice yelled after her.

"You are such a pig Emmett! Guys wait up!" Nessie yelled after them and ran to catch up. Here it goes again! Girls against the Boys! When one of my sisters is mad at one the males, they all put it on ALL of us no matter whose fault it was.

"Why is it always my fault?" I heard Emmett sight. Oh Emmett! If only you could shut your mouth! Yeah your mouth- that's what your fault is!

"Women! You just can't understand them" Jake said. At that Nessie turned around and silenced him with THE glare! Oh-oh! We all knew that glare! It means "Say one more thing and you are dead"! Jake immediately shut up and all of us looked at our food. And then the bell rang! Great!!!

"We'll sort this out later at home, ok?" I heard Bella ask and they all shook their heads, and left to go for class. I looked into my schedule and I had bio! Wait bio?! Shit! I had bio with Bella! Crap I just hope she won't be mad at me!

**BPOV**

I was shivering! From cold- no! From fear- maybe! From joy- YES!  
As I entered the class room I saw an empty seat, but before I could even think of something I saw who was sitting next to it! It was EDWARD! Just my luck! I was still shaking but somehow I managed to take the seat next to Edward without tripping.

"Hey Bells. You aren't mad at me, are you?" he asked me. What the…? A yeah the "Rose and Em" stuff from lunch.

"No, I'm not mad at you Edward" I said and he smiled at me brightly.

"Fine then! What you wanna do?" he asked me.

"Well, we haven't talked in private since I came here. So how's life? Any girlfriend?" I couldn't help myself but shrug at that last one. He seemed too for a reason I didn't quite understand.

"No. No I don't have a girlfriend!" he said rather slowly like there was a meaning behind his words that I had to understand, and looked at me with an expression on his face that I wasn't able to read.

"Why not? I mean you are handsome, intelligent, a real gentleman and the team captain! I don't see why you are not surrounded by tons of girls" I said.

"It's just… I haven't found the right girl yet" he said. I was about to say something but the teacher entered and I was cut off. The lesson passed really fast and the only thing I did was stare at Edward! I didn't get any of the stuff the teacher said. After the bell Edward and I both went to gym. We were silent the whole way but we were both comfortable with the silence.

"I'll meet you at the gym" Edward said and went to the boy's changing room. I turned around and walked into the girl's changing room. As I entered I was greeted from very enthusiastic Alice and Nessie and still angry Rose!

"Bellsie! C'mon put your shorts and top and let's go!" Alice yelled. She knew I hated that nickname given me by Jake and Emmett! But I did as she said and soon enough we were in the gym. The boys and the girls were all together standing in the middle of the gym. We walked up to our family. Edward, Emmett, Jazz and Jacob were already in their gym clothes and were waiting for us.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hi sis" Jake greeted and gave me a smile which disappeared after he saw Nessie. At that moment his face went red and he walked to Em who had moved away from the group because of Rose and the angry expression on her face.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked.

"The coach. He'll be late. Again!" Jazz said and smiled at Alice who just giggled and looked away.

"That idiot, Mike Newton is staring at you Bella" Rose whispered in my ear through gritted teeth and pointed to a boy with dirty blonde hair. He was tall, but not so muscular. The thing that made me cringe was his smile. It was disturbing and as if he was able to see through my clothes. I felt so disposed.

"He is creepy" I whispered back to her. I didn't need my brothers to hear that.

"You should stay away from him! He is pure evil" she said and went to find Angela. I wanted to give Alice and Jazz some alone time so I started walking to the benches when heard someone walk after me.

"Hey babe! You new, right? I'm Mike. Wanna hang out?" Mike said behind me rather boldly.

"No thank you! I don't really want to hang out with you" I said politely. I kept walking when suddenly I felt him slap me on the butt! I was fuming. Did he just slap my butt???

"What is wrong with you? Stay away from me you perv!" I yelled.

"C'mon let's have some fun! I know you want it and I promise you'll enjoy it!" Mike said and took a step towards me. I think Edward saw and heard all of what me and Mike said to each other, because he was approaching us (from behind Mike) and he had a murderous look on his face. Oh no! Edward please don't do something you will regret later (or maybe he wouldn't)! But too late for that now…

"Hey Mike" Edward said through gritted teeth. Mike turned around and was greeted by Edwards fist. He hit him straight in the nose and there was a cracking sound. OH. MY. GOD! Edward just broke Mike's nose.

"You broke my nose you idiot!" Mike shouted with his hand over his bleeding nose.

"That's what you get when you mess with my family! Leave Bella alone!" Edward yelled back. Then he turned to me and his face softened.

"You OK" he asked me with concerned voice. He was so cute when he was all caring… Back to the point Bella!

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" I said and smiled at him. In that moment while Edward was looking at me Mike got up and swung his fist towards Edward.

"Edward watch out!" I yelled but in that moment Edward turned around and Mike hit him. He felt on the floor and Mike started hitting him in the ribs.

"No! Stop! Stop! Help! Someone help!" I shouted trying to get Mike off of Edward. Mike pushed me aside and I was going to fall if Jasper hadn't caught me. I turned around and saw that Em and Jake were trying to get Mike away from Edward. Jake pulled Mike and he hit my brother in the stomach. Then suddenly Emmett caught Mike and gave him a head in the already broken nose. Mike felt to the ground and tried to get up and say something but Emmett silenced him.

"Stay down! Or I'll hit you again" Em yelled. Emmett was really scary when he was pissed! I ran past Jazz, Jake and Em and kneeled on the floor next to Edward. His nose was bleeding and he had a bruise on his left cheek.

"God Edward! You're bleeding! You ok? Don't move" I said and put my hand on his good cheek.

"Don't worry I'm fine" he said and tried to smile but failed. I could tell he was in big pain. Mike had hit him several times in the ribs.

"Bro you OK?" Emmett asked.

"We need to take him to the hospital" Alice said franticly.

"No Alice. I'm fine" Edward assured her.

"No you're not! You…" I was cut off by some yells.

"What the hell is going on here!" a man, who I assume was the coach yelled.

"Coach, Newton insulted Miss Swan, the new girl, and her brothers defended her, sir" Ben said. Ben was Angela's boyfriend. He was as tall and as muscular as Jake was.

"Newton in my office NOW!" the coach yelled. WOW.

"Cullen, Hale, Black and what I assume Miss Swan, to my office too!" the coach said.

"But sir he needs to go see a doctor" Alice yelled.

"And he will Miss Cullen, but first – MY OFFICE! Now MOVE IT!!!" He shouted.  
God what a nervous person!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

We slowly entered the coach's office. Emmett and Jacob were helping Edward all the way there. My heart was tearing apart every time I saw the look of pain written on his face. I could tell he was in much pain. He was struggling to even breathe. God I was going to KILL Mike when I get the chance. Em and Jake put Edward to sit in one of the chairs in the room. Of course Mike took the other one. What a 'gentleman'.

"You ok Edward?" the coach asked. Was he that stupid or just pretending? Couldn't he see he was in pain?

"Yeah coach…I'm…fine" Edward said through a few sharp breaths. The pain was getting worse!

"Ok I'll be short so you can go see the doctor! Could someone please explain what happened?" the coach asked. I think Mike was going to say something but I cut him off.

"It was all because of me sir. Mike came and…insulted me. I started yelling at him and the next thing I knew Edward and Mike were fighting on the floor" I blurred out.

"I see. How did he insult you exactly, Miss Swan?" the coach asked me.

"Oh for God's sake! I just slapped her on the ass! It's no big deal!" Mike yelled. At that 'intelligent' comment Em, Jake, Jazz, Edward and Rose growled.

"Well that really is a BIG deal Mike. I warned you once but you didn't listen to me. You are suspended from the team. For good!" the coach said in deadly voice.

"But coach…" Mike whined.

"SHUT IT" the coach growled and Mike just cringed as far as possible in his chair.

"Ok you kids are free to go. Not you Mike!" the coach told Mike when he tried to sneak out.

"Emmett, Jacob I know you guys will 100% want to give back to Mike what he gave to your brother double time, but please don't. Edward I want you to go see a doctor and I hope you'll soon be able to play, captain." He winked at Edward at that last one and I couldn't stop but smile. I was so proud of Edward. He tried to smile too but didn't quite succeed.

"As to you Miss Swan – well if Mike insults you again in anyway make sure to come to me first. I'll deal with him my way!" the coach finally said looking at me. I nodded and we left his office and headed to the parking lot. Em and Jake helped Edward again but this time all the way to the car and into it.

"Emmett you go first. I'll drive behind you cause I still don't know the way" I said as I sat in the driver's seat. He nodded and went to his jeep. We were at the hospitals parking lot in 5 minutes. My brothers helped Edward out of the car and into some doctors' office. Me, Jazz, Rose, Alice and Nessie were all waiting in the hospitals waiting room. I was in panic! I didn't know what was going on and they entered that room 15 minutes ago! Freaking 15 minutes ago!!! What if something happened? What if he got worse? I was about to storm in the office when Emmett and Jacob came out.

"What happened? Is he OK? What did the doctor say?" I asked almost shouting.

"Calm down Bells! He's fine. He only has 2 bruised ribs and a bruise on the left cheek. His nose isn't broken and he doesn't have inner bleeding!" Emmett calmed us (well ME the most) down.

"Oh thanks God" Alice, Rose, Nessie and I all exhaled.

"Yeah! Mike hit him pretty hard, but he'll be fine" Jake smiled.

"Oh I am so gonna KILL Newton!" Rose growled.

"But the coach said…" Emmett started but I cut him off.

"He said you, Jake and Jazz couldn't, but he didn't say a thing about Rose and I" I said angrily. Now that I knew Edward was fine and my worries were less my anger grew larger. And right now I was so pissed!!!

"Count on me too" Alice and Nessie yelled in union.  
The doctor came out after a couple of minutes and allowed only one person to enter. I thought Alice would go because she is after all his blood sister, but she did something that surprised me A LOT!

"I think Bella should go inside!" she said and looked at me,

"You sure" I asked surprised and a bit scared. Did she figure me and my crush on Edward out?

"Positive! You should go. We'll wait for you guys her" she said, smiled and winked at me.

"Ok then…" I trailed off. I held the door knob. Here we go!

**EPOV**

God it hurts! The doctor said I would be fine and that I wasn't seriously injured. He went out a few minutes ago and he said he would send only one family member in to help me out. I knew Alice would be the one storming in and smashing the peaceful silence into 1000s of pieces any second now! The door suddenly cracked open and in front of me was standing no other than my angel! Bella entered the room and closed the door slowly behind her. She came and sat on the bed next to me. Bella looked me in the eyes and I got lost for a moment or two! Then I suddenly remembered I was shirtless!!! I started blushing! Hell! What was wrong with me today for Christ's sake? Bella titled her head on one side, something she did when she was thinking or when she was curious.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked back. Shit she noticed it!

"Hey! I asked first!" I said with a fake pout.

"And I answered you silly" she joked and slapped my shoulder. It didn't hurt but I pretended.

"Oh Bella! That hurts!" I gasped.

"OH. MY. GOD! I' so SORRY! I didn't mean to!" she said with tears in her eyes. Crap! I made her cry! Good job Edward! God job!

"Bella don't cry! Please! I was kidding! See. I am fine." I started to calm her down. She looked a bit relaxed.

"You sure" she asked and tried to touch my cheek but hesitated and put her hand down on her lap. I took her hand and put it on my left cheek (the one that hurts a little bit) and she smiled at me. Her hand felt so good and natural at my side.

"Come on. Put your shirt on and lets go home" she said and smiled no tears left in her eyes.

"Yeah, ok" I agreed and pulled myself off of the bed. I took my t-shirt from the corner of the bed and tried to put it on but it just hurt too much. I flinched. And of course Bella noticed it…

"Edward you ok? Shell I call the doctor?" she asked looking frantic. Someone had spend too much time with the drama queen of the family – Miss Alice Cullen!

"No, I'm fine" I assured her and tried to put the t-shirt on for the second time but failed AGAIN!

"Here let me help you" Bella said and took the t-shirt from my hands.

"Go and sit on the bed" she told me and I obeyed. She put the t-shirt over my head and then slowly slid it through it so gently as if I was made of porcelain and I could easily broke.

"Easy now! First one arm and then the other." She said as if talking to a child. But I listened to her and did everything she said, and it didn't hurt! At all! After I was ready she looked at me and smiled.

"Ready to go out in the jungle again" she asked me and I simply nodded.

"Then lets go!" she said and took my hand. I again felt that electric jolt between us. And this time I was 100% sure she felt it too cause she looked down to where our hands were and then to my face again and smiled even brighter. Was it really possible…?  
As we walked outside I was greeted by my family. Alice squealed, Nessie laugh, Jake and Jazz rolled their eyes at our sisters and gave each other a high five. Rose smiled (apparently she wasn't angry any more) and Em gave me one of his bear hugs that made me let go of Bella's hand.

"Emmett…let go…can't…breath" I chocked out. Em let go of me and was immediately slapped by my sisters. Poor Emmett!

"Sorry" he murmured.

"It's Ok" I said.

"Let's go home so you can get some rest" Rose ordered and we left the hospital. I thought laying at home would be like paradise after the hospital thing but only God knows how wrong I really was!  
At home I was like a patient that was very sick – not only physically but mentally too. Apparently Em or Jake (don't know who the genius was, but when I find out he'll pay!) called Esme and Carlisle (aka mom and dad) so they called every hour or so. I wasn't left alone even for five minutes (I didn't mind when Bella was with me but with the others…). I had privacy only in the bathroom and even in there if I was more than 3 minutes Alice would start shouting and Emmett even threatened to break the door if I didn't get out immediately!  
The next morning when I got up Alice and Bella insisted I stayed at home but well like the stubborn person I was I refused so here we were in my Volvo, driven by Bella and 5 minutes away from school.

"Are you sure you are ok? If feel any pain I can turn around and drive you home" Bella asked for the 1000 time. I really didn't mind that she was concerned about me but her and Alice were getting overprotective and it started to annoy me to death.

"Bella like I said 10 seconds ago I am fine." I said rather harshly and regretted it the moment it escaped my lips. Bella looked at me with eyes that showed how much I had hurt her.

"I am only asking you that because I am concerned about you! If I didn't care I wouldn't be even bothering. But I'm sorry if I annoy you. I won't ask you anything" she said while looking at the road.

"Bella I should be the one apologizing! I know you care about me and that's why you ask if I am ok. I am really sorry" I murmured and looked out of the window. I didn't want to see the expression on her face. The look of hurt was killing me.

"It's ok I forgive you Edward. But promise me you will tell me if you feel any pain, right?" she said and looked at me.

"Thank you and yes I promise" I assured her. She smiled and looked back at the road.

"We are here" she announced a few seconds later. Great! God knows what Mike had told everyone at school. Bella parked the car and we got out.

"Let's go" Emmett beamed from behind me and we started walking toward the entrance. As we entered everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us – well at me! I felt so disposed. I think Alice saw the look on my face because she did something for what I will love her forever.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer!" She snapped. At her sentence, everyone quickly went back to what they were doing and the corridor was buzzing with conversations again. Probably about what happened yesterday and what my sister just said. Occasionally, a few stray eyes would glance our way, but on seeing Alice's death glares, quickly flash back to their companions. We walked to our lockers and took our stuff than turned around to go to class when we heard Mike talking to his friends. He had a bandage on his nose like he was knocked by a boxer or something. He was talking rather too loudly and I was sure he wanted us to hear what he was saying.

"Oh guys look little Edward Cullen came back from the land of the beaten fagets. (**A.N. Sorry for the word. I just heard it in a conversation in my school so I kind of put it in. Well Mike is an asshole after all) **If it wasn't for his brothers and little sister I would have beaten him for good" Mike said and laugh. How did he call me??? I was fuming! He was so gonna get it!

"How did he just call you" Emmett said through gritted teeth. He, Jazz, Jake and I started toward Mike and his 'friends' but the girls stopped us.

"Guys come on! They are not worth it" Rosalie and Nessie said.

"Yeah they don't even deserve bothering" Alice confirmed but they couldn't stop me. Seeing that I won't stop Bella reached my hand and squeezed it. I stopped and looked at her.

"Please Edward. Don't! For me" she pleaded and I gave up. I couldn't disappoint her. Ever!

"Ok but if he says one more word I'll rip his head off" I growled.

"Thank you. Now let's go to class" she said and smiled but didn't let my hand go. We started heading toward the class rooms when we heard Mike yelling after us. Seriously that guy didn't know when to stop!

**BPOV**

Thanks God Edward stopped. I didn't want him in a fight any time soon. But as we started heading to class we heard Mike yell behind us! Ugh! Did that guy ever shut up?

"Hey Bella babe, I know you liked it yesterday and don't be shy! We can do it again whenever you wish!" He yelled. WHAT???? Was he stupid or just wanted to die! I sensed Edward hand squeezing my harder.

"That's it I am gonna kill him" he growled.

"And we are going to help you" my brothers said in unison.

"No!" I yelled and though for a sec.

"You wait here! I'll be right back" I said and grinned evilly. Mike was so gonna get it! My family stood there watching me go. I was sure I saw Edward trying to pull me back but I was fast and managed to walk away before they had the time to stop me.

"Hey Mike" I said with my 'angelic' voice. He turned around to face me, smile appearing on his face. I thought he was going to say something but I didn't give him the chance. Except I swung my right leg as far back as I possibly could and hit him between the legs with as much force I could manage. Mike's face went red from pain and he slid to the ground. The school erupted into laughter and cheering. I swear to God I even heard someone yell 'You rule Bella'. I looked down to where Mike was laying on the floor his hand over his…well the place I kicked him. He was struggling even to breath.

"Let me get this straight Newton! This is what I enjoyed doing and this is and always will be the thing I would want to repeat with you! Am I clear?" I asked trying to manage the voice of Rosalie when she is mad. Mike just shook his head in agreement. I nodded and went back to my family who were standing there and looking at me with different expressions on their faces.

"And now we can finally go to class" I said.

"Bella I am so proud of you" Rosalie shouted and hugged me.

"That's my little sister" both Jazz and Jake yelled and high fived.

"He totally deserved that" Alice said and gave me a hug.

"That kick was awesome" Nessie said.

"Sis you are officially my idol" Emmett beamed and gave me one of his bear hugs. I grinned and hugged him back.

"You were the one that tough me how to play football well I imagined it was the ball I was kicking" I said and shrugged.

"And you kicked not only one but two this time" Em laughed. I smiled again and turned towards Edward that was looking at me and smiling his crooked smile.

"I am so proud of you" he whispered in my ear. I felt shivers going down my spine because of the closeness and his hot breath on my face.

"Well I assume I know how to stand for myself and for the ones I love" I said and his smile grew even bigger. That's when the bell rang and interrupted us. Ugh! I hate that stupid bell!

"We have to go or we'll be late" Alice said and started pulling me towards homeroom.

"I shall see you at lunch" Edward yelled and I smiled and nodded. God I can't wait until lunch!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. ****This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Maria aka Devil9317! Thank you for all the support and for being such a good friend!**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

The day was so long! I thought it would never end, but luckily it did and it was time for lunch now!!! During the whole day I could hear cheers and I even got some high fives and winks from random guys I didn't even know. As for Mike I haven't seen him all day long, and I would lie if I told I missed him. I entered the cafeteria after my literature class and spotted my family. Edward waved me and my heart stopped. I quickly went to our table and sat next to Edward.

"Hi" he greeted.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Bells you are famous!!! Three guys asked me about you and your telephone number today" Nessie said. At that Edward growled under his breath. Why did he do that, I thought.

"You didn't give them my number right?" I asked and blushed.

"Of course not! I told them to back off!" she said proudly.

"You did the right thing" Edward murmured. I was about to say something when Mike came to our table.

"What? You want some more?" Emmett asked sharply.

"I came to talk to your dear sister" he said and looked at me.

"You came to apologize" I asked.

"No, I came to tell you that you will be sorry for the humiliation you made me go through! You and your whole family" Mike said.

"Really?" I asked and stood up.

"We don't think so!" Edward, Emmett, Jacob, Jasper, Rosalie and Renesmee said while standing up.

"Don't you dare threaten us" Alice said in deadly voice and was last to stand up.

"We shall see" Mike told us and stormed away arrogantly. The whole cafeteria was looking at us.

"Idiot" Edward growled.

"Relax guys! He is just an invertebrate that talks bullshit! Come on let's eat" I calmed them and they sat down. But no matter what I said Edward was still furious.

"How dare he?!" he continued to rate under his breath.

"Edward it's ok! Relax" I said taking his hand. As soon as I figured what I did, I blushed. He looked at my hand in his and I expected him to pull his hand but he didn't. He squeezed mine and smiled. I smiled too. The bell rang, we said our goodbyes and me and Edward went to class. Suddenly something clicked into my mind and no matter the calm words I said to my family, I was really nervous about the whole Mike situation. God that boy was creepy and who knows, maybe even crazy! I don't know why but I had a bad feeling that his words weren't just an ordinary talking and he would do something to get his revenge! _'What could he possibly do?! Even Rose could beat the shit out off him!'_ the rational Bella said. _'But what if…'_ I couldn't make myself finish that thought.

"Bella you ok?" Edward asked looking at me concerned. I had totally zoned and forgot about him. Whenever I looked at his features, I couldn't stop admiring him. His face, his smile, his eyes, his hair and then there were his muscles…_ 'What if Mike tries to hurt him?' _the scared Bella thought. _'Shut it! You can't think like that. Everything will be fine!' _the calm Bella calmed.

"I'm fine! Just a little tired" I lied.

"Don't worry about Mike! He just talks but does nothing! We'll be fine. He won't do anything" Edward calmed me down and gave me one of his crooked smiles.

"I know! It's just…I have a bad feeling about him" I said under my breath. He suddenly hugged my shoulders with one arm to calm me down. My heart started beating faster and I automatically forgot everything about Mike and his threats. We entered the class room and sat on our desk. I was about to ask Edward something about his soccer team when the teacher entered and the lesson started. After biology we walked together to gym.

"So…how's soccer going?" I asked. I knew it was only yesterday when he got injured but he looked better and said he wasn't in pain anymore.

"Well I have training this evening so me and the boys will be late for dinner" he said and grinned.

"Ok but please promise to be careful and watch yourself. If you feel any pain, even the slightest, tell the coach!" I said.

"Ok, ok relax!" he said.

"Ok then. See you in class" and with that I headed to the girls changing room. As yesterday I was greeted by my sisters. I wondered how they got here before me???

"Bellsie! The guys won't be home until 10:30 tonight so we can have some sister time!" Nessie said enthusiastically. Ugh! I was stuck with that nickname…

"I don't know about you, but I have a terrible head ache so as soon as we get home I'm heading straight to bed!" Alice announced.

"Poor you" I said.

"Then it's only the of us" Rose said. Yeah right! I wasn't planning on being a Bella Barbie again with or without Alice!

"Um…actually I have to go to buy some groceries! Sorry!" I said with fake sadness.

"You always do that! You never want to spend some quality sister time with us!" Nessie pouted.

"Let her be Ness! You and I will have enough fun!" Rose said. My savior! I muttered 'Thank you' to Rose, and she smiled and winked me. If it depended on Alice and Renesmee I would be in the role of a big Barbie doll all-day, everyday!

"So guys I'll come home with you to leave my stuff and then I'll go to the market" I said.

"Fine!" Nessie hissed. I just rolled my eyes but said nothing about it. Gym finished rather quickly and uneventfully thank God! We watched a movie about the history of soccer so we didn't have to do any physical activity. When the bell rang me and the girls went to change, but the boys stayed in their gym clothes since they had training. After we changed we exited and went to them.

"Would you guys take our school bags please?" Jake asked.

"Sure" Nessie grinned and we took them.

"So see you tonight. Bye!" Emmett grinned and started pushing the boys towards the soccer field. Edward smiled and waved. I did too and we headed to the parking lot.

"Guys can we hurry up a bit? I think my head will explode" Alice moaned taking her head in her hands.

"Hold on Ali. The car is not far" Rose smiled and hugged her shoulders.

"Ok, ok" she said. Soon after that we were next to our cars. Now that Edward and Jacob were staying, me and Nessie were riding with Rose and Alice.

"Ali sit back, I'll drive" I said and she nodded in agreement.

"I'll ride with Rose" Nessie announced. We pulled out of the school parking lot and headed home. Alice was moaning in pain every minute now so I sped up. When we arrived she ran up the stairs and up to her room.

"I hope she'll be fine" Rose said concerned. She was the biggest sister so she took it as a responsibility to look after us.

"She will! Don't worry" Nessie told her.

"Yeah, she just needs some rest" I calmed her.

"I guess you're right. Come on Ness let's have fun!" Rose smiled and pulled Renesmee upstairs.

"I'll be home by nine" I shouted.

"Ok. Be safe!" Rose yelled from her room. I just smiled. Protective as always! I left my school bag and took my car keys. I then went to the garage and took my Ferrari. Despite the fact that I protested when Carlisle and Esme bought it, I loved my car! I wasn't a girl who liked when someone spend money for some luxury items, but I have to admit to my parents – they couldn't have bought me a better graduation gift! They bought Nessie a Porsche and Nessie and Audi TT. I started the engine and sped up to the local Super Market. I parked my car in the market's parking lot and went inside. I had many things to buy. I looked at my list:

Bread

Eggs

Fruits

Milk

Vegetables

Coca-Cola

Chocolate

Spaghetti

Cheese

Chicken meat

Beef

Ice-cream

Honey

… and other things. As I came to the end of the list there was something written but not with my hand writing. It said: !_Chocolate chip cookies and Nesquick!_ As I read it I started laughing. When did Emmett and Jacob get a hold of my list! They were like little kids. … After 2 and a half hours of shopping I was ready. I paid for my stuff and went out of the market. When I exited it was already dark outside and there were only 3 cars left on the parking lot. I unlocked my cars luggage and put all the groceries in side.

"Alice would appreciate some magazine" I murmured to myself. I locked my car again and started my way back to the market when my phone rang.

**Mysterious POV**

She was finally alone. And in the dark and lonely parking lot no one would see or hear her! She will be sorry for every humiliation she and her family made me go through. This was it! She was going to pay!

**A.N. So what do you think? Who is this Mysterious person??? Review pls and I have one more request from you guys! My friend Maria aka Devil9317 has a birthday today so would you guys be so nice to check up her story and review please! It will make her really happy! Thanks to all of you who read my story if you don't understand something pls ask!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Alice's POV**

God my head! I had the feeling it was going to explode! I had just heard Bella's car speeding away. I laid on my bed and tried my best to fall asleep. I started counting _1,2,3,4,5…15 _and I felt my eyes closing. I felt in uneasy sleep. My dreams were always about my parents or my brothers and sisters, and for a while now about Jasper too. But this dream was different! The weather was cold and windy. It was dark and I was standing in the middle of a parking lot. There were only 3-4 cars left. The cold wind send shivers down my spine. I looked around and saw Bella. Suddenly it all happened as a movie in slow motion.

_Bella is putting her buying's into her car's luggage._  
_"Alice would appreciate some magazines" she murmurs to herself. _

I smiled. Bella was so kind, caring and loving.

_Suddenly her phone rings. She looks at it and smiles. She picks up.  
"Hi, I'm glad you're feeling better" Bella says. She listens to something and chuckles.  
"Relax sis. I'll buy you some magazines and I'm coming home" she says. _

Wait! Was she talking with me?! But how…? I heard a cracking sound and turned around. From the shadows of the near forest appeared the silhouette of a boy. No, not just any boy, but Mike Newton! I growled under my breath.

"_Well, well, well! If it isn't little Miss Isabella Swan" Mike smiles his disturbing smile.  
"What the hell do you want Mike" Bella_ _asks. She listens to the person on the phone and her face expression changes. She becomes…frightened?  
"How do you know that?" Bella asks horrified.  
"Put the phone down sweetie" Mike says, while cutting the distance between them.  
"Stay away from me!" Bella shouts._

I couldn't take it any longer. I ran and stood between the two of them, facing Mike.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I growled. Mike said nothing. He acted as if I wasn't even there! And then he made one more step and went through me!!!

I suddenly woke up. I was covered in sweat and tears and I was left breathless. What the hell was that dream?! And was it really a dream? It felt so real! Then I remembered something – Bella! I quickly stood up from my bed and took mu Blackberry. I dialed Bella's number. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Bella" I asked.

"Hi, I'm glad you're feeling better" she said.

"Bella, Bella? Where are you?" I asked frantic. I had a feeling of déjà vu.

"Relax sis. I'll buy you some magazines and I'm coming home" she said still laughing. Oh my God! She was already at the parking lot!

"Well, well, well! If it isn't little Miss Isabella Swan" I heard someone say near her. Shit! Mike was already there.

"What the hell do you want Mike" Bella asked.

"Bella listen to me carefully! He is dangerous! He wants to hurt you Bella!" I said almost shouting.

"How do you know that?" Bella asked scared. I hated hearing her like that!

"Put the phone down sweetie" I heard Mike saying. In that moment I knew he was approaching her, and there was nothing I could do to stop him!

"Stay away from me!" Bella shouted desperately.

"Bella! Bella run! Run!" I yelled. Suddenly Rose and Nessie came in the room.

"Alice what's wrong?" Rosalie asked concerned. I just held my hand for her to be silent. I could hear Bella's frantic breathing.

"Bella run! Please! Or shout!" I begged.

"Mike don't you dare! Mike stay away from me! Noooo" she screamed and then the line died.

"Bella? Bella!" I shouted.

"Alice?" Nessie asked scared. I didn't have time for explanations now! I had to do something to help Bella!

"Rose call the police and tell them to go immediately to the parking lot of the local Super Market! Tell them there will be an attempt of kidnapping or something! Just hurry!" I said to my bigger sister. She seemed confused but said nothing and did as I told her to. She took her cell phone and started dialing 911. I then turned to my other sister who looked very scared.

"Nessie I need you to call the boys and tell them to go to the same parking lot! Tell the Bella is in trouble!" I said and stormed past her. I ran to the garage took my Porsche and sped to the market. I just hope I wouldn't be too late!

**Bella's POV**

I glanced at my phone. It said 'Alice' on the screen. I smiled and picked up.

"Bella" she said. She sounded kinda…weird.

"Hi, I'm glad you're feeling better" I said.

"Bella, Bella? Where are you?" she asked frantic. Wait, why was she so scared?

"Relax sis. I'll buy you some magazines and I'm coming home" I said still laughing. I hoped she was not mad because I didn't take her shopping with me or because I didn't stay at home to be Bella Barbie.

I suddenly sensed someone behind me. I turned around and what I saw sent shivers down my spine!

"Well, well, well! If it isn't little Miss Isabella Swan" Mike said and smiled at me like some kind of a predator. And no matter how ironic you think this may sound in that moment I felt like I was his pray.

"What the hell do you want Mike" I asked him and tried to calm down the shaking in my voice.

"Bella listen to me carefully! He is dangerous! He wants to hurt you Bella!" Alice shouted in my ear. Now that scared the crap out of me.

"How do you know" I asked scared. My shaking started increasing.

"Put the phone down sweetie" Mike said and came closer.

"Stay away from me" I shouted desperate. I knew that if he wanted to harm me he would be able to! I was on a deserted parking lot, all alone with Mike and it was late and dark.

"Bella! Run Bella! Run!" Alice yelled from the other end. I wanted to tell her something but I was speechless. I was too scared to open my mouth.

"Bella run! Please! Or shout!" she begged. And what would be the point? He was way faster and stronger than me and on the top of all I was clumsy! I would probably fall and break my leg instead of escaping. I wouldn't be able to get away! And even if I shouted for help, no one would hear me!  
While I was thinking about a way to get out of the situation, Mike came even closer and was now on a meter away from me.

"Mike don't you dare! Mike stay away from me! Nooo" I screamed since now Mike had a hold of my left hand. Then he grabbed my right too and I dropped my cell phone on the ground and it broke into pieces.

"Mike let go of me!" I shouted but he didn't even cringe.

"Oh don't be shy! We'll just have some fun! And we are all alone so you don't have to pretend any more. We both know you like me" he laughed.

"Get away from me psycho" I desperately tried to get away from his grip, but he just tightened it even more. He leaned forward pulling me towards him so he could kiss me. I turned my face to one side, tears feeling my eyes. He took my wrists in one hand and with the other took my chin and forced me to turn my head towards him. His hands were extremely warm, sweaty and disgusting. He pulled me even closer to him and I could now feel his sickening breath on my face. He smelled like cigarettes and alcohol. I suddenly had an idea which later seemed like a really stupid one but in that moment it was the only thing I thought of. I bit his hand so he could let me go but it only made him angry.

"That hurts you bitch!" he shouted and hit me. He hit me so hard that I felt on the ground with my face slamming on the cold cement. I felt my head spinning and my lips were bleeding. Suddenly Mike turned me around and sat on top of me. I tried to push him off but couldn't. He caught my hands and slammed them on both sides of my head.

"Steady! I promise you'll enjoy it! You'll thank me later" He said and tried to kiss me again. In that second I sensed something hard, cold and round next to my head. A stone! Suddenly another idea clicked in my mind. I turned my head towards Mike and this time he kissed my lips. I bit him so hard that I could taste the blood in my mouth. He backed off and let go of my hands so he could wipe the blood. And that was my one and only chance! I took a hold of the stone as if my whole life depended on it (in some way it did in that moment) and hit Mike with all my force. He looked furious.

"You little slut!" he barked, but before he could do something I hit him again in the head and this time he collapsed. I brushed him off of me and stood up still holding the stone. _'Get in the car! Quickly' _I told myself. I looked around and saw my bag near the car's tires and all the things that were in it were now all over the ground. The keys were nowhere to be seen. I couldn't think straight! My head was aching and I felt dizzy. The only thing I could think of was to hide, so I went and hid between two of the cars left. I sat on the ground and embraced my knees; the stone never left my hands. Then I started hyperventilating. I was still in shock. I couldn't believe that he almost… I couldn't even think the word. I don't know how long I sat there like that when I heard someone calling me.

"Bella!" the voice yelled. _'God, it's Mike!'_, I thought. I tightened my grip of the stone. I was ready to hit him again if he tried to touch me one more time! Then someone grabbed my arm from behind.

"Let go!" I yelled and swung the stone towards the person behind me. No matter what happed, I wouldn't give in without a fight!

**A.N. Well guys? Who do you think grabbed Bella's arm from behind??? The ones who guess right would recieve a sneak peak of the next chapter so pls push the tiny button and review! Luv ya all**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Well here you are…the next chapter! It's short but I hope you like it! It gives an answer to the question "Who grabbed Bella's arm from behind?"! Please review after reading!**

**Chapter 8**

**Edward's POV**

"This was fun" Emmett beamed.

"You got that right!" Jacob confirmed. We were exiting the boys changing room and headed towards the school parking lot when Jacob's phone rang.

"Hello" he picked up. He listened and even I could hear the frantic shouting coming from the other end.

"Nessie hold up! Wait! I only understood 'Bella' and 'parking lot'!" he said. As soon as I heard Bella's name, I knew something was wrong! I didn't know how, but I just knew!

"Give it to me" I said and extended my hand to Jake. He looked suspicious but gave the phone to me.

"Renesmee it's Edward! Tell me what's wrong with Bella!" I said as calmly as I possibly could. My brothers were all looking serious and waiting for news.

"God Edward! I don't know what happened! Alice started yelling on the phone with Bella, then the line died, then she said Rose should call the cops and I should tell you, and suddenly she sped away in her Porsche!" Renesmee blurred hysterically. The cops?!

"Nessie where is Bella?" I asked.

"Alice said she was on the parking lot of the local Super Market" she said.

"We are on our way!" I said and gave the phone back to Jacob.

"Let's go! Hurry up!" I shouted to them.

"To where?" Emmett asked.

"To the Super Market" I yelled. I entered my Volvo and sped towards the place where Bella was. If she was in trouble, then we didn't have much time!  
As I entered the parking lot and the car's lights lightened it, my blood drained from my face because of the scene in front of me! The lot was deserted except for 3-4 cars. Near one of the cars, there was a boy lying on the ground with blood on his forehead. I saw Bella's car and near it was her handbag and all the stuff from it was all over the cement. I parked my car and my brothers followed.

"What the hell happened here?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Who is that guy and why is he bleeding?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know" I repeated. Why were they asking me? I came at the same moment they did!

"And more importantly where is Bella?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know for Christ's sake!" I yelled.

"Guys you better come see this" Jasper called from where the boy was lying. We went to him and when I saw who it was my blood froze.

"It's Mike Newton!" we gasped. Oh no! He did something to Bella! That son of a…

"We have to find her immediately!" Jake said panicking.

"Bella!" I yelled.

"Bella!" my brothers started calling her too.

"I think I see her" Jacob said. We hurried to where he was.

"Let go!" I heard Bella yell. My heart sped up. Thank God she was alive!, I thought. Suddenly I stopped in my track. In front of me stood Jacob who had a hold of one of Bella's arms. Bella was breathing hard and quickly obviously scared and had a stone covered in blood in her other hand. And as if she was going to hit Jake with it. There was Jasper too. He was holding Bella's other arm, the one whit the stone.

"Bella! Bella it's us! Calm down" Jasper calmed her. She then looked at Jacob and let go of the stone, and started crying.

"I'm sorry! I…I thought…it was M…Mike" she said though her sobs. Jacob embraced her and started stroking her hair.

"Shhh! It's ok, we are here now. It's ok" he said. My heart ached to see my Bella like that. She was terrified, dirty and trembling. She had blood all over her and a bruise on her right cheek. Wait a sec!

"Did he hurt you!" I asked through gritted teeth. Everyone turned to look at me because of my sudden angry words. Bella stepped away from Jacob and came to me. She was trying her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall soon.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked again but this time more softly.

"He tried but…but…I didn't let him" she murmured. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. I couldn't take it any longer! I pulled and hugged her tight. She hugged me back with the same amount of force. As if she was terrified to let go of me!

"It's ok. He won't harm you. We're here…_I'm _here!" I calmed her.

"My head…what the hell?" I heard someone say. Bella's body tensed in my arms. _Mike!_ I growled.

"You son of a…" Emmett cursed and headed towards Mike with clenched fists, but Jasper stopped him.

"Emmett calm down!" he said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I saw Jacob rush past me. He took a hold of Mike's t-shirt and started shaking him violently.

"You bastard!" he yelled and knocked Mike with his right fist right in the face. Mike lost consciousness again.

"That's what you get for messing with my sister!" he hissed through gritted teeth. Bella was still trembling in my arms.

"It's ok, he can't hurt you now! I will kill him if he tries!" I said. She pulled a bit and looked into my eyes. I could see fear and sadness in her chocolate brown eyes. She nodded and hugged me again. In that moment another car pulled in. It was a 911 turbo yellow Porsche. 'Alice', I guessed.

"Bella!" she yelled and run to us. My little sister pulled Bella away from mine and into her arms. She started crying too.

".GOD Bella! I was so afraid! I saw what would happen and then I didn't know if I would be on time or…" she trailed off. What did she meant by she 'saw' what would happen?

"What do you mean you saw it?" Bella asked stepping back from Alice and back to me. She was about to explain but we heard sirens from the police cars and the ambulance.

"I'll explain later" she said.

"You promise?" Bella asked while erasing the reminding of her tears.

"Yes" Alice swore.

"Ok then" I said and hugged Bella tight again. She snuggled against my chest and we stood there waiting for the cops to come.

**A.N. Well? I am waiting for your comments! And by the way you can check my two other stories "Electric Body Exchange" and "The Volturi Princess"! Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

Finally free! It was 1 a.m. in the morning and we were driving home. When the police came they arrested Mike and took him to the police office. I wasn't taken to the hospital, but the paramedics that came with the ambulance checked me and said I was fine. Just a few bruises and cuts. Then the cops started asking questions. They asked what happened, how did I know Mike, did he try something like this before and how did my brothers know that I was in trouble? Alice told them that she was talking on the phone with me when Mike came, and heard me screaming and called my brothers. The officers believed our story and let us go. Rose and Nessie called and wanted to come to the police station but Emmett said no!  
I was now in the car with Edward, who glanced at me every single minute. I didn't know what was he expecting me to do?! To scream? Cry or pass out? But my mind was preoccupied with another thoughts that were more important than Edwards opinion about my mental state! Questions like 'How did Alice know?' were floating in my mind. I was 100% sure she knew about what would happen before it actually did! Had she overheard Mike planning the attack? No, I didn't think so! Then how…

"Bella are you sure you are ok? I mean, maybe you should go to the hospital so they could check you fully!" Edward said concerned.

"Edward for the 100th time I'm ok! Stop worrying already" I said. Maybe I was a little harsh but I was fed up with all 'Are you ok?' thing!

"I'm sorry! I'm just worried about you!" he said truthfully.

"I know! I'm the one who should be sorry! I shouldn't be so hard on you!" I apologized and took his hand in mine.

"It's ok!" he smiled. I was happy he was with me. I felt comfortable and safe. I knew nothing would harm me, because he was there to protect me. The moment I saw him on that cursed parking lot I felt all my fears wash away. When he hugged me I knew the worse was over and that I was safe. He was my own angel protector and he tried to keep the promise, he gave me the day our parents died, every single day. After a few minutes we entered the garage. Emmett's jeep, Alices Porsche and Jacob's motorbike were already parked (my car was still in front of the police office, because there was no one to drive it back!) and all my siblings were waiting for us. As Edward parked the car and I exited, Nessie and Rose ran to me and hugged me tightly. Nessie started sobbing in my shoulder.

"Shhh, Nessie. It's ok, I'm here!" I tried to calm her down.

"We were so worried about you!" Rose said, tears filling her eyes. She let go of me and went to stay next to Alice and Emmett. Nessie on the other hand continued crying and hugging. Jacob gently pulled her away from me and she continued shedding tears against his chest. Then I looked at Alice.

"We need to talk!" I told her. She nodded and we all headed towards the house. Everyone was looking curiously at me and Alice.

"What's this all about Bella? Alice?" Emmett asked.

"Hold up! You'll soon find out" I promised as we entered the house.

"Bella go take a shower and I'll make you tea, then we'll talk in your room, ok?" Alice told me. I nodded and started up the stairs towards the bathroom. As I was on the top of them I could hear my siblings quietly talking in the living room.

"Are you absolutely sure she's ok?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know! She said she was fine, the paramedics told me the same" Edward whispered.

"God! I will kill Newton!" Emmett growled.

"Calm down Em" Nessie calmed him.

"You should have made her go to the hospital Edward!" Rosalie said.

"Rose you know she wouldn't agree to that without a fight!" Jasper told her. _'Thank you!' _I thought.

"But you should have any way! It was traumatic…I mean she was almost…" Nessie started. I quickly made my way into the bathroom not wanting to hear the end of her sentence. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I didn't need any intruders while I was in there. I looked at myself in the mirror. My cheek had a slight bruise on it, but I knew Alice and Rose could fix it with some make up. There was a cut on my lips and one on the end of my forehead (my hair would hide that one!). My face was as pale as the sink below my hands and my eyes were puffy from all the crying. With other words I looked and felt like shit! I sighted and took off my clothes, which were torn and covered in dirt and Mikes blood. I examined my body. There were bruises and cuts all over it!  
_'It will take a while until they'll be gone!'_ I thought. After one final glance at the mirror I took off my underwear as well and entered the shower. The water embraced me with its comfortable warmness. I turned up my face so the streaming water hit my face. And then the memories of the events from earlier started filling my head. Memories as the cold wind; the darkness; Mikes face, his voice, his sweaty and too warm hands, his breath, his sickening grin and those disgusting lips…I tried my best to push them away because I started to breath hard. I tried to concentrate on my hair, which looked like a birds nest, covered with blood and dirt. But no matter how hard I tried to unbraid it, I just couldn't manage! And that failure was the last drop! I couldn't handle it any longer! My tears started their way down my cheeks, becoming one with the water drops. I collapsed on the tiled floor in the shower, pressed my knees to my chest and embraced them with my arms, and then started sobbing. _'Why? Why me? Haven't I suffered enough?'_ I asked myself. I just stood there like that for a while…my mind was somewhere else, somewhere out of my body, free from all the pain, suffering and fear. Suddenly someone started shouting and banging on the door.

"Bella? Bella you ok?" Jasper asked.

"Bella?" I heard the frantic voice of Alice and Nessie.

"Bella open the door. Please Bella" Edward pleaded. _'And for what?'_ I thought.

"Look Bella, if you don't open the freaking door Emmett will break it!" Rose threatened. _'They wouldn't dare!' _ I told myself.

"I'm coming in at 3! 1, 2…" Emmett started counting but I cut him off.

"Ok, ok! I'll be out in a sec!" I yelled.

"Fine, but if you are not out of there in less than 10 minutes, we're coming in!" Jacob announced.

"Got it!" I sighted and stood up. I definitely didn't want my brothers and sisters coming in while I was naked and taking a shower, and most of all in this condition! So I washed my hair and body quickly and then wrapped myself in my towel and exited the bathroom. To my surprise they were all standing next to the wall or against it, or sitting on the floor waiting for me!

"Guy's chill! I'm fine" I told them. I think they noticed my red eyes. Shit!

"Have you been crying?" Edward asked worried. I hated seeing him like that! So I lied…

"No! From the shampoo got into my eyes! Someone made me rush so…" I joked. They didn't seem to buy for it but they didn't ask anything more. I started towards my room and for my astonishment they came after me! I stopped in my track right in front of my door and turned around to look at them.

"What are you doing?" I asked rising my eyebrow. I was still in only a towel and I didn't feel quite comfortable in front of my brothers and Edward.

"What do you mean? We are coming with you of course!" Nessie said as a matter-of-factly!

"Um…actually boys, you wait here or downstairs" Rose said. _'Hallelujah!' _I thought.

"And why is that?" Emmett asked. Slow-witted as always!

"Emmett she needs to get dressed" Edward said.

"Oh Ok" Em grinned sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and entered the room. Rose and Nessie followed suite, closing the door behind them.

"Take your time dressing. Alice is downstairs making you tea and whenever you are ready we're gonna talk about everything you want!" Rose said and smiled warmly.

"Just like old times, when we were kids!" Nessie chuckled at the memories. I remembered the many nights we spent in our room all together with the boys. Nights when we couldn't sleep because of the nightmares; or when there was a thunderstorm outside, just like tonight!

_**Flashback**_

_One more day past! One more day from the many without them! And there will be many others to come…It's been a year since our parent's died in a plain crush, and today was Jacobs seventh birthday. We spent it with our new parents Esme and Carlisle, but Jacob was sad mom and dad weren't there. I even caught him crying, hidden in the garage. As I laid down in my bed, I thought of my parents – Rene and Charlie. Were they in heaven as Esme said? Were they happy?_

"_Bella?" I heard Alice's voice in the dark room. The only light that came was from the thunders outside._

"_Yes Ali" I said. She was only a few months younger than me but looked smaller. Suddenly she and Nessie were standing next to my bed in their night gowns and bare foot! Nessie had tears in her eyes and every time we heard a thunders echo she would slightly jump scared._

"_We are scared from the storm and the dark. Can we sleep with you tonight? Rose is still downstairs with mom, writing her homework" Nessie explained. Esme and Carlisle were Nessies real parents but they loved all of us the same._

"_Sure you can sleep with me! You don't even have to ask" I told them and uncovered myself so they could lay next to me from both sides. They smiled and jumped on the bed. Nessie was on my left and Alice on the right. Their feet were like ice!_

"_Better?" I asked._

"_Much!" they said. In that moment Rose entered the room. She glanced at the empty beds of Alice and Nessie and panicked._

"_Bella…" she started but I cut her off._

"_They are with me. Relax!" I calmed her._

"_Oh" she breathed relieved. _

"_We were scared from the storm so we came to sleep next to Bella" Alice explained. Rose smiled took off her wrapper and came to us._

"_Is there a place for me too?" she asked smiling. Well my bed was big enough to take 4 little girls. We made room for her and she laid next to Alice. We huddled up in the bed and it felt nice, warm and comfortable. After a while there was a knock on the door._

"_Who may that be?" I asked. Rose shrugged, stood up and went to open the door. Outside the door were standing our brothers. I could see them holding pillows and blankets; and Jaspers eyes were red and puffy._

"_What happened?" Rose asked her twin concerned._

"_He dreamt about the plain crush…again" Edward said in a low voice. My heart skipped a beat. I hated to see them like that – hurt and in pain. And I knew there was nothing for me to do to make the pain go away! Rose quickly hugged her brothers with tears in her eyes._

"_Can we sleep here tonight? The thunderstorm is a bit…" Jacob asked._

"_Of course you can!" I said standing up. I looked at my bed. Sure it was big but not that big. Neither were the other 3 beds. I then looked at the floor. There was a thick and soft rug beneath my feet. Suddenly an idea appeared in my head. I took the blankets and the pillows from the beds and put them on the ground. They all looked at me with curiosity, only Edward had a smile on his face, which told me he already knew what I was planning to do!_

"_Just like camping!" I said after putting and arranging all the stuff on the floor. I remembered how we and our parents used to go camping just outside Forks. They all understood and smiled sitting down. I sat next to Edward and Nessie cuddled next to me. I glanced at Edward who had Alice in his embrace and she was already asleep. We talked for a while about everything and nothing. After an hour or so everyone except for me and Edward were asleep._

"_What are you thinking about?" he asked me. He obviously saw I was sad while looking at my new brothers and sisters._

"_About everything! I am worried Edward. About myself, about you about them" I murmured._

"_Why?" he asked confused. I turned around and looked at him._

"_Edward I still wake up from Alice's cries every single night! And if it isn't Alice, it's Nessie or Rose or…me" I said in a low voice. Tears were filling my eyes and blurring my vision. He looked like he was about to cry too. He slowly took one of his hands from under Alice's arms and embraced my shoulders. I cuddled myself into his side and put my head onto his shoulder._

"_Everything will be ok" he said._

"_How do you know that?" I asked._

"_I don't…but I hope so" was the only thing he said. And with that we finally fell asleep._

_**End of Flashback**_

Yeah…well everything wasn't ok as Edward hopped to be… By the time Alice and the others knocked on the door I was dressed, my hair was dried and I was sitting on the bed my legs crossed. I was wearing my long sleeved pajamas so the cuts and bruises couldn't be seen. My sisters and brothers would freak and took me to the hospital immediately if they saw all of injures (they weren't that bad but I knew how overprotective and over reactive my siblings were – especially Edward, so it was better they remained hidden!) I was lucky enough that Rose and Nessie weren't in my closet when I was changing or else…

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Can we come in?" Alice's voice came from outside the room. This reminded me of when she was small. No matter the fact I knew she was an adult now I expected that little 6 years old girl to cross my door-sill. Behind her all my brothers came and last was Edward, who closed the door behind him. They looked at me before sitting where ever they could. Emmett, Jasper and Jacob sat on the floor, Rose and Nessie were sitting in the two beanbags I had, Alice sat in front of me on the bed and Edward sat behind me (on the bed).

"How do you feel?" Alice asked giving me the tea. It was herbal with mint. She knew it was the one that always calmed my nerves.

"Well, I'm fine" I said. I wasn't sure if that was a truth or a lie, but I had to try and convince them.

"So…" Emmett started. Right! I had questions for Alice and she wasn't going to escape them!

"Yes, so I wanted to ask Alice something about tonight and when I think of it…it has happen before too but I just didn't pay enough attention to it. I just thought it wasn't important!" I said. Suddenly all the incidents Alice had predicted and saved us from came to my mind.

"I got lost while you were talking! I mean your lips move and there is sound but it's like you talk in Japanese!" Emmett said.

"Yeah! I didn't understand a word!" Jacob agreed and the others nodded. All except Alice! She knew what I was talking about and was scared, but why?

"Ok I will start from the very beginning if Alice doesn't mind" I told them and looked at Alice. They did too. She just nodded so I continued.

"I hate myself for making you remember this but do you remember the day our parents…died?" I asked them my voice cracking at the last word. They all nodded.

"What do you exactly remember?" I asked.

"We hugged each other, they put their bags into the cars and promised to come back soon" Emmett said in a low voice.

"Yes but something strange happened that morning. Do you remember what it was?" I asked again hopping they would remember.

"Um…yeah I think Alice was crying about something but I can't actually remember why?" Rose said. They all looked at Alice who just sat there looking at the blanket on my bed.

"I remember but…" Jasper trailed.

"But what?" Jacob and Nessie both asked.

"No it couldn't be possible!" Jasper argued with himself. Jacob was about to ask him again when Edward spoke.

"She was crying and begging them not to go because she 'saw' in her dream that the plane was going to crush!" Edward said looking at his younger sister. Everyone in the room froze from what Edward said.

"You…you knew?" Emmett asked in disbelieve.

"Yes" Alice murmured.

"She tried to tell them, to warn them, but who would believe a 5 year old kid!" Jasper said more to himself than to us.

"Yes. And remember the time Emmett fell from the tree and broke his arm?" I asked them.

"She tried to warn me too" Emmett said touching the small scar that was still visible on his arm.

"And she warned me when Emmett and Jacob almost put the house on fire!" Rose remembered.

"And when I was 10 she knew that a car would hit me and if she hadn't pulled me away it would had!" I said looking at her. My gratitude towards her rose with every single moment and memory!

"And she knew about tonight…" Edward murmured.

"Yes! Tonight she knew about Mike and she tried to warn me…" I started but Alice cut me off, speaking for the first time.

"But I was late…again" Alice said, tears filling her eyes. In that moment I gave my tea to Edward and hugged her tight.

"No. You did great! If it wasn't for you the boys wouldn't know I needed help!" I murmured in her hair. She was still crying. Everyone came near us; Jasper and Emmett knelt next to the bed, Jacob had his arms around Nessie who had silent cheeks and Rose was next to Edward.

"I…I just want to know one thing! How did you know?" I asked. She pulled away from my embrace and rubbed her eyes.

"I always have a headache and I have to sleep! I see the exact things that will happen, even the talking! And tonight I tried to stop mike in my dream but he just walked through me! Just like that! Like I wasn't even there, as if I was…a ghost!" she said terrified. That scared the hell out of me! Suddenly Jasper stood up and hugged her. She hugged him back. They were so perfect for each other… I glanced around me and saw all of my family. They were all worried, but happy at the same time. Happy that I was ok!

"You…I…" Alice tried through her sniffing and sobs.

"Yes Ali?" I asked.

"You…you don't think I'm a freak of a psycho, right? You won't send me to…to…?" she couldn't finish her sentence, because she started crying harder. I stood up from the bed and hugged her and Jasper.

"No! You are, were and always will be a little sister!" I told her.

"You are not a freak baby girl!" Edward said and hugged us.

"You are still my best friend!" Nessie exclaimed.

"No one will dare send you anywhere!" Both Emmett and Jacob said.

"And most of all we love you! No matter what!" Rose told her and all of them joined the 'group' hug.

"Thank you! And I love you too! You're the best brothers and sisters anyone can wish for!" Alice squealed and we all laughed.

**~*~*~*~ **

After the hug (in which we were almost crushed by Emmett and Jacob) we talked for hours. We laughed remembering our childhood memories. We looked at our old photos that Rose brought here with her from Forks. At about 4 a.m. Alice and Rose decided to chase away everyone so I could get some sleep. I wasn't going to school tomorrow but I needed some rest.

"Ok guys…out!" Rose said.

"But why?" Jacob whined.

"Because Bella needs to rest!" Alice told them.

"I know! Why don't we have a sleep over? Like we used to when we were younger!" Emmett asked enthusiastically.

"Maybe some other time!" Rose said, breaking into pieces all his plans and hopes.

"Ok, ok" he murmured. They stood up and said their goodbyes and goodnights. After many hugs and kisses, I was left with only Alice and Edward. Suddenly the realization hit me! I would be left alone in the dark room! And the memories of Mike would crush on me with full power.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call me!" Alice said. I just nodded.

"Night" she smiled and exited the room. Edward rose from the bed and turned to look at me.

"Well goodnight Bella" he said and was about to leave when I caught his wrist. He looked at my hand and then at my face.

"Please! Please don't leave me alone! I just can't handle it right now!" I pleaded. I didn't have to say anything more, he had understood me perfectly. He smiled and nodded. I moved aside and he climbed under the sheets next to me. Edward put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest. It felt so well…so comfortable…like we were meant to stay like this forever. And with that last thought my mind slipped into the blackness

**Edwards POV**

She was so vulnerable, so breakable and defenceless! As she was laying next to me, deep asleep, I was studying her features. Her mahogany hair was like a brown sea around her face. He normally pale skin looked even paler. She had a bruise on her cheek and cuts on her lips and forehead. It was killing me to watch her like that – hurt! _'God if Mike had…'_ I couldn't even finish my thought. I instinctively hugged her tighter. I closed my eyes, taking in her scent – strawberries, and fried to fall asleep.

_Knock, knock, knock_

The door opened slightly without making any sound and Alice's head popped from behind it.

"Is she sleeping?" my sister asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Are you coming or will you sleep here?" she asked.

"I think I'm gonna sleep here" I told her. She smiled knowingly. I didn't know if the found out about my feelings towards Bella but in that moment I couldn't care less.

"Well goodnight then" Alice smiled and started closing the door.

"Alice" I quietly called.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"Thank you!" I said.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For everything! For saving Bella and…for being such a good sister!" I told her honestly.

"You are most welcome dear brother" she smiled again and exited the room. After that I felt into a sweet sleep, dreaming about the innocent angel in my arm!


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Hi guys! I am officially back! :D And I am sorry for the short chapter! Promise the next one will be longer! Please review after reading **** Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up late. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing. Everything that happened last night was like a nightmare - unrealistic. As if it never happened. But unfortunately it did… Suddenly I felt someone laying next to me. I looked up and saw that my head was on Edward's shoulder and that my hand was on his chest. He was still asleep and looked even more handsome._ 'He had stayed for the night. As I asked him to!' _I thought and smiled. I decided not to move so I wouldn't wake him up. I just laid there and admired Edward. After an hour or so he started waking up. He slowly opened his emerald green eyes and looked at me.

"Good morning" he smiled.

"Morning" I smiled back.

"How do you feel?" he asked and slightly touched my bruised cheek.

"I feel fine" I smiled. And it was true – I felt much better when he was near me.

"I guess we both won't go to school today, hm?" he asked.

"I guess so" I confirmed.

"Well then I'll make breakfast and you young lady will take a shower and then come and join me in the kitchen!" he smirked while getting up from the bed.

"Ok" I mumbled and put the sheet over my head.

"I meant now" he said.

"I'll be right there" I told him. He chuckled and after a few seconds I heard the door being open and then closed again. I lay like that for a few more minutes, taking in his perfume from the sheets and the pillows. _'Time to get up! Like it or not!' _I told myself. I got out of the bed, then from the room and into the bathroom. I took off my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. The bruises were still there._ 'And what did you expect? That they would magically just disappear?'_ I asked myself. Guess not! I tried my best to take a shower as fast as I possibly could. I got out of the shower and without glancing in the mirror hurried to my room. I put on some jeans and a plain long sleeved shirt. _'Better Edward not seeing my condition!'_ I thought. After I was ready I came downstairs and found Edward sitting on the kitchen table with two plates of pancakes, brownies, bacon, eggs, toast and two cups of coffee.

"I made you from everything!" Edward smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled and sat next to him. I preferred sitting next to him and not in front of him. That way he would be closer to me. We started eating in silence. We both preferred to stay quiet rather than talking all the time. Alice and Nessie were another subject…

"What do you want to do today?" Edward suddenly asked.

"I don't know? What do you have in mind?" I looked at him and took another sip from my coffee.

"Well since I am free from classes today – I am all yours!" he smirked. '_Well I sure like how that sound! Bad Bella! Bad!'_ I thought. Then an idea appeared in my mind.

"Hm…Why don't you play the piano for me?" I asked. He looked a bit unsure.

"Oh come on! Please" I pleaded with my poppy dog eyes expression (Alice taught me it ) He seemed to think about it for a moment but finally gave in.

"Ok, ok! I'll do it. But just because you asked me and because I can't say no to your poppy dog face!" he announced and stood up from the table.

"Shall we?" he asked offering me his hand. I nodded and took it. We went into the living room where his piano was. He sat on the bench and tapped the place next to him. I sat down and he started playing. I recognized the melody at once – it was MY lullaby. The one he wrote for me when we were in high school. A tear escaped me.

"You ok? Are you in pain? Shall I call the doctor?" he asked panicking and stopped playing. I just shook my head.

"No, it's just…we haven't been alone since we were 10 and after you finished high school we hardly ever talked. It was just 'hi' and…I just…I miss the times when we just hanged out and did crazy things. Do you remember? It was so much fun!" I told him.

"Remember how we made Taylor sorry for making fun of Alice and Nessie? Emmett, Jacob and Jasper made him think that Rose liked him and then she humiliated him in front of the whole school! I will never forget her words: 'I would rather go out with a skunk than with an idiot like you! And if you dare come near my sisters once again, you'll be sorry! Hear me! And I am not talking about my brothers beating you, because I'll beat you myself!' and he was just standing there like a fool with his jaw dropped open!" I couldn't help but smile at the memory. I looked at Edward to see his expression and he looked sad. Suddenly he pulled me towards him and hugged me tight.

"I remember Bella! I remember all of it! Every single memory we had together – the good and the bad ones!" he whispered in my hair.

"What happened to us?" I asked him and pulled a bit so I could look him in the eye.

"I don't know. I guess we grew up" he answered. Yeah. We did grow up. Too fast if you ask me! I don't know how long we stayed like that it could be mere minutes or it could be hours but all at once I could hear Alice, Jacob, Emmett and Nessie's voices from down the hall.

"God! Why did you do it Emmett?" Alice shouted angrily.

"I already said I was sorry! I didn't mean to. It just…came out!" he explained and I could almost see him hiding behind Jasper and Jacob.

"How could you be so stupid?" Rose asked him.

"Bella will kill you when she finds out!" Nessie yelled. Wait! What? Why would I kill Emmett?

"What did he do this time?" I asked Edward.

"Believe me I have no idea!" he said and we stood up from the bench and went to meet our siblings.

"Hi guys! Why are you shouting?" Edward said.

"Is everything ok?" I asked concerned. One trouble was far enough! Everyone turned around and looked at me.

"I am sorry sis" Jacob said.

"Bella if I only knew I would have stopped him!" Jasper told me.

"Bella…" Rose started.

"What happened? Are you ok? What did you do?" I asked starting to freak out.

"Again" Edward added. Emmett looked embarrassed and shifted uncomfortably.

"Bella please after you hear what he did…don't kill him" Rose said.

"What in the name of God did you do Emmett?" I asked terrified. What could he possibly do? Oh no!

"Did you…did you do something to Mike?" I asked. God I didn't want my brother to go to jail because of a murder!

"What? No! No, he did something worse?" Nessie said. Well that made me a little bit better but what could be worse than a crime like that?!

"Oh for Christ's sake would you just spill it already! Can't you see she is freaking out?" Edward hissed.

"Let Emmett tell her!" Jacob said.

"But why?" Emmett asked terrified.

"Because you caused this mess so you'll fix it!" Alice hissed.

"If you can" Jasper told him.

"OK fine! I…I…" he started shilly-shallying.

"Emmett! Spill!" I told him through gritted teeth. I started losing my patience.

"I told mom and dad what happened with you and Mike!" he blurred. What? Then it hit me!

"You did what?!" I yelled. The whole family backed off.

"Oh-oh" Jacob whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Sorry for being so late on the updating but I just had too much work to do and not so much time! Well here you go a chapter with a bit drama and action…hope you like it! Enjoy and please review after reading…**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

"Are you insane?!" I shouted. God how could he?!

"Bells I'm sorry! I didn't mean to" Emmett explained.

"Emmett you know that they will overreact and I'm 100% sure mom is freaking out by now!" I said hysterically. Suddenly Edward took a hold of my arm and shook me slightly. I blinked from his unexpected reaction and looked at him surprised. His eyes were concerned and full of sadness.

"Bella calm down! I don't want anything to happen to you because of stress and panic!" he said and stared deep into my eyes. Those piercing emeralds made me weak in the knees and all the panic and anger I had in me just vanished. Puff and they were gone.

"Ok" I sighted.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Totally! I'm fine" I said sure in myself. Ed smiled and let go off me. I turned around towards my biggest brother and sighted again.

"Fine Emmett! You'll live…for now!" I said with my normal voice, not shouting anymore. Em smiled and hugged me.

"I'm really sorry sis, I didn't want to put you in trouble!" Em whispered in my ear.

"I know Em! I know" I whispered back. _'This will be hard!' _I thought and let go of my muscular brother.

**Edward's POV**

_3 hours later…_

Bella has been nervous for 3 hours now and I was starting to get concerned about her health.

"Bella please! You promised" I reminded her. She looked at me and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, it's just…" she started.

"I know that you don't want to worry them, but they are our parents and they have the right to know" I told her. She opened her mouth to say something when the bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Alice yelled. I heard her running towards the door and open it.

"Hi mom, dad" she greeted. Bella froze in her path.

"Dear, where is your sister?" I heard Esme ask.

"She is in the living room with Edward" Alice answered.

"Bella!" Esme called.

"Here mom" Bella called back. Usually she didn't call her mom, none of us did except for Alice and Nessie. A moment later I saw my adoptive parents enter the living room. Our mother was a bit shorter than Bella, she had caramel like hair and emerald green eyes – just like mine. Her husband Carlisle was a tall man, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman ran, hugged Bella and started crying.

"Mom relax! I'm fine" Bella tried to calm her down.

"Oh sweetie! I was so worried after Emmett told us what happened" Esme cried.

"What almost happened mom!" I corrected her. Bella nodded in agreement.

"We know son" Carlisle said while sitting next to me. He was waiting for his wife to let go of Bella so he could hug her too. After a few more moments she let go and pulled her on the sofa.

"Now, tell us what happened" Esme said.

"But not so detailed" I added. I didn't want her going through all that again. Once was quite enough.

"Ok. Here we go…" Bella took a deep breath and started the story she told us earlier. As Bella was telling what happened, her words came like a back tone to my mind. I stared at the wall and thought of everything. As if it wasn't enough that we lost our parents at such young age, but God wanted us to suffer more! And how long would we suffer? Will Alice help us next time and will I be able to help the once dear to me? Will I be able to help Bella?! In that moment my gaze turned to her. I just couldn't picture her cold, without a heartbeat, breathless…dead! I couldn't imagine a world without her.

"And that's when the cops came and arrested him" Bella finished.

"Oh my little girl" Esme sobbed again and hugged Bella even tighter. Our mother was really shaken from what happened. I looked at Carlisle who looked very proud. '_And he should be! She defended herself well!' _I thought.

"Guys dinners ready" Rose said while coming in the room. All the family knew that Esme and Carlisle were here but they left them talk to Bella and didn't interrupt.

"Oh Rouse!" Esme said and hugged her oldest adopted daughter.

"Hi mom" Rose smiled. Rosalie allowed only Esme to call her 'Rouse', because that's what her mother used to call her.

"As I said – dinner's ready" she announced after Esme let her go.

"Well let's eat!" Bella said and we all entered the dining room. That night we didn't speak about what happened and just tried to enjoy the moment of family reunion.

**Bella's POV**

_2 weeks later…_

It's been two weeks since…the accident with Mike. Both good and bad things happened during this time. Mom and dad left a week ago but promised to visit us soon. My bruises and cuts were gone but I couldn't succeed in keeping them hidden from Edward and Carlisle.

**Flashback**

"_Dad come on! Please" I pleaded. I didn't want him to check how I was._

"_Bella I am a doctor so don't be a baby and let me see" he said._

"_No! I don't want to!" I whined._

"_Isabella" he said and I knew he was serious. He called me by my full name only when he was very, very serious!_

"_Fine" I murmured and sat on my bed. I took off my sweater and he gasped._

"_Oh Bella! Why didn't you tell me you had so many injuries!" he said._

"_It's nothing, they are just…" I was cut off by Edward._

"_Bella have you…" his eyes widened and he ran towards me._

"_Did that…IDIOT do this to you?" he asked through gritted teeth. I just nodded._

"_Why didn't you…I'll kill him!" he hissed and turned towards the door._

"_No Edward please" I pleaded while grabbing his arm._

"_And why?" he asked suddenly facing me._

"_Because I don't want any more trouble! And besides he is in jail and that's quite enough!" I said. He thought for a moment and sighed in defeat._

"_Fine, but only because you asked me!" he said. He was gonna touch my shoulder but hesitated._

"_Does it hurt?" he asked._

"_Not much" I decided to lie a bit. Edward cursed under his breath but said nothing more._

"_Edward, dad could you please keep this to yourself? I don't want mom or anyone else freaking out!" I said. They both nodded but weren't quite happy to agree._

**End of Flashback**

Well that day I was wrong about something. It turned out that Mike got out of jail. He got a good lawyer, paid 10 000 dollars and got out. His parents threw him out of the house and now no one knew where he actually was. And that fact wasn't helping me feel calm. It was as if I had a feeling that many bad things were yet to come.

**Alice's POV**

"Come on Bella" Edward called.

"I'm coming!" she shouted from up the stairs. It has been two weeks since the…thing with Mike and Bella. Bella looked well but sometimes at night I could hear her cry. Well…as for me and Jasper…we were in the same situation as before – sneaking in each other's rooms every night without any of my siblings knowing. I think that Bella suspected something but she didn't say a thing so I was quiet too. But any way, I had a terrible headache and I think I had a pretty good idea what was wrong with me…but hoped it won't be something bad this time! After 2 minutes more Bella came downstairs and smiled. I could see my brothers jaw drop…well nothing new there! I knew Edward liked Bella…maybe even loved her but haven't told her anything…and I also knew she liked him too. Well at least Jasper and I weren't the only ones insane in the family! Bella had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing black skinny jeans, white t-shirt, black n' white converses and a black jacket.

"Ok let's go" Bella said. We entered in Edward's car. I sat in the back seat and looked out of the window. As the car drove and we passed through the trees, my vision started to blur and I felt asleep.

_I was walking through the corridors of Darth Mouth.  
There were students everywhere, guess they were in break time._

"_Nessie stop! Please" I heard Edward say. I turned around  
and saw Nessie run and Edward, Rose and Jazz were after her._

"_Just leave me alone!" Nessie said through tears. Why was she crying?_

"_What's wrong?" Rose asked her._

"_Everything is wrong! Ever since we were kids everything is WRONG!" Renesmee cried.  
In that moment they all entered somewhere. I ran after them but suddenly fell on the floor.  
Everything was shaking. An EARTHQUAKE! Everything was falling apart, everyone was screaming!_

"_Jasper!" I screamed._

"_Jasper! Jasper!" I screamed again, stood up and started running towards the door behind which they disappeared._

"_Ahhhhhhh!" I heard Jasper scream._

"_JASPEEEEEER!!!!!"_

I suddenly woke up in sweat and tears.

"Jasper" I murmured.

"Alice!" both Edward and Bella yelled.

"I'm fine! Just having a nightmare!" I explained. We were still traveling towards the school and it seemed that they had calmed down a bit since I answered them.

"What was it about?" Edward asked.

"I can't remember" I lied. Oh I remembered but hoped it wouldn't turn out to be true!

**Renesmee's POV**

"Where the hell are they? We've been waiting for 20 minutes now!" I whined.

"Well you know how Alice is!" Jacob said.

"Yeah she wanted to dress up Bella today so…" Emmett trailed off. Just then Edward parked his shiny Volvo next to Jake's motorbike. They all got out of the car and Alice scared the hell out of me.

"Alice what happened?" Jasper asked before I could open my mouth. Her face was as pale as Bella's t-shirt and her eyes were red from crying.

"I had a nightmare!" she simply stated.

"Come Alice. Let's get you cleaned up!" Bella smiled and pulled Alice to the ladies room. The first bell rang so we made our way to the lockers. Suddenly I realized I had forgotten my biology book in Em's car…shit!

"Guys I'll come in a minute. I forgot my biology book in Emmett's car. Em the keys please" I said. Emmett threw me the keys and I ran to take my stuff. I took it as quick as I possibly could, locked the car and ran back to catch up with the others. Suddenly I froze in my path. The scene in front of me broke my heart into million pieces. Just next to the lockers Tanya and** JACOB** were **LIPSLOCKING!!!!** OH. MY. GOD! I knew Jacob didn't have the same feelings as me but seeing him kissing another girl killed me. Tears started running down my cheeks. I dropped my book, turned around and ran away.

"Nessie!" I heard Rose yell.

"Renesmee!" Jasper shouted. I was running and pushing past students.

"Nessie stop! Please" Edward said.

"Just leave me alone!" I told him through tears.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked. Then I exploded.

"Everything is wrong! Ever since we were kids everything is WRONG!" I cried. Just as I said that I pushed the door in front of me, which lead to the schools basement.

"Where are we go…" Jasper asked but suddenly everything started shaking and the lights went off. I could hear Alice's voice from somewhere but I just didn't know from where.

"Ahhhhh!" Jasper screamed in pain, I fell and then blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Hi guys! I am back from America where I was on an International Science Fair! It was awesome! So here it is the next chapter! Sorry if it's short! Enjoy and please review after reading! **

**Chapter 12**

**Alice's POV**

As Bella and I exited the ladies room, we started our way to our lockers.

"You sure you're ok?" Bella asked.

"Yeah…I just…have a bad feeling" I said.

"Why?" she asked but suddenly her face expression changed and she looked terrified.

"You had a vision!" she yelled. A couple of students turned around to look at us.

"Shut it! And yes, I think I had" I whisper-yelled. Her eyes widened even more.

"About what?" she asked, her voice shaking. But before I could explain I saw something that shocked me. Jacob was KISSING Tanya Denali! Before I could react I heard a cry and Edward and Jasper's voices yelling Nessie's name. Just then I realized my vision was happening!

"Oh no!" I murmured and ran after them. The only thing I heard was Jacob's voice.

"Get the hell away from me Tanya!!!" he yelled. I didn't have much time. In fact I had no time at all. I could see Edward's bronze hair in the crowd but suddenly they disappeared behind a door on which was written "Basement". And then the worst happened! I fell on the ground and everything started shaking. The earthquake was happening!

"Jasper!" I yelled.

"Jasper! Japer!" I yelled again and again. I rose from the ground and started running towards the door. Everything was shaking. Pictures were falling from the walls, the ceiling and walls were cracking. And then I heard the one sound that killed me!

"Ahhhhh" I heard Jasper scream.

"JASPER!!!!" I shouted. And in that moment I reached the door and opened it. The scene in front of me made me fell to my knees and sob. The ceiling on top of the stairs had collapsed and blocked the way. Since in the basement there were no windows, they were trapped.

"Noooooo!" I cried. I was shocked that I didn't realize the earthquake had stopped. And then the screams started! There were cries of pain and agony everywhere around me.

"Help! Please help!" someone begged. I couldn't take it! I covered my ears with my hands and started crying even more.

"Alice!" I heard someone yell.

"Renesmee!" Jacob called.

"Edward!" Bella shouted.

"Rose!" Emmett's voice was on top of all. I didn't have the strength to answer their calls. In one moment I felt someone pull me from the floor and hug me. It was Emmett.

"Emmett…they are down there!" I sobbed. Bella was crying too.

"Don't worry. We'll get them out!" Emmett said and Jacob nodded. Em let go off me and started digging with bare hands. He and Jake were taking pieces of the ceiling out of their way. Bella and I started helping them too. As I turned around I saw 5 students and 2 teachers coming our way.

"You have to get out of the building immediately!" Professor Smith said,

"NO! Our brothers and sisters are in there!" Jacob hissed.

"The firefighters are coming! Now out!" the coach said. He dragged me and Bella out and I could see the 5 students dragging Emmett and Jacob against their will.

"Let me go!" Jake yelled.

"They may be dying down there!" Emmett growled. His words cut deep into my heart. They echoed in my mind. _'They may be dying!'_ NO! I wasn't going to allow that!

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" I yelled and started pulling and hitting the coach.

"Calm down!" he said while shaking me. By the time we were already out of the school. The half of the north wing of the building was in ruins, there were some trees extirpated, the fountain in the front yard was in pieces and the water was splashing in every direction possible. There were students covered in blood, mud and dust everywhere. Suddenly I realized that Bella was covered in blood too.

"Bella you're covered in blood!" I said in horror. Her hands, her t-shirt, jeans, face, hair were all in blood.

"I'm fine" she barely said.

"No you're not!" I hissed and made her sit down.

"Let me see" I told her. I managed to see that the blood was pouring from the top of her head.

"I think I hit my head into the lockers when the shaking began" she whispered.

"You have to go see a doctor!" I said serious.

"Not until they get them out of there!" she told me stubbornly. I knew I couldn't win this fight so I just nodded and looked for my brother.

"Emmett!" I yelled. He heard me and came running.

"What's wrong?!" he panicked.

"Give me your t-shirt! I need to stop Bella's blood somehow!" I said. He looked at Bella and immediately took it off.

"Here! Press the wound" I told her while giving the t-shirt. In that moment we heard the sirens of the police, firefighters and the ambulance.

"I'll go see if I can help the firefighters!" Em said and after calling Jacob, they both ran towards the building we left moments ago. The time started passing. First seconds, then minutes and hours. It seemed as if a whole century passed until I saw Emmett and Jacob exiting the building together with the firefighters. As Emmett spotted us he yelled the only 3 words I prayed to hear.

"We found them!"

**A.N. So what do you think folks? In what condition are Jasper, Nessie, Rose and Edward? Please review so I can update tomorrow! Luv ya…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.**

**Chapter 13**

**Edward's POV**

God! My head! _'Where the hell am I?'_ I asked myself. I tried to remember something but I had too bad of a headache. I stood up slowly and looked around. It was really dark but after a few moments later my eyes got used to the darkness. I looked around and suddenly it hit me! There was an earthquake and now we were…buried in the basement! I panicked.

"Nessie!" I called. No answer…

"Rose! Jasper!" I shouted and again no answer. I made a few steps and saw Rose lying on the floor.

"Rosalie!" I yelled and ran towards her. When I was next to her I saw that Nessie was beneath Rose. It lightened! Rose had protected Nessie from the falling ceiling with her own body! I turned Rosalie so she was next to my cousin.

"Renesmee! Rose!" I tried waking them both up but with no result. I checked their pulse and they were breathing normally so I calmed a bit. I looked around, hoping to find Jasper and after some time I finally spotted him.

"Oh my God! Jasper!" I yelled. He was lying unconscious, a few meters away from us but the thing that scared me was the big concrete slab from the ceiling on him! I ran to him and tried to lift the slab but there was no use – it was way too heavy! I knelt down and checked Jasper's pulse.

"Thank God! He's alive!" I whispered. In that moment I heard voices.

"Are you sure they are here?" a man asked.

"Positive!" a familiar voice answered. Wait! That was Emmett!

"Emmett! We are here! Emmett! Help!" I yelled.

"Did you here that?" I heard Jacob ask.

"Jacob! Help! We are in here!" I shouted again.

"I hear him! Edward! Hold on!" Emmett yelled.

"Hurry!" I shouted and went to where the staircase was. I started moving away some stones. _'Thank you God!_' I thought. I turned around and looked at my brother and sisters.

"Hold on! Help is coming!" and with that I started moving the huge stones again. They were gonna live! I was determined to save them by any cause!

**Bella's POV**

"We found them!" Emmett yelled.

"Thank God!" I sighted. Suddenly the paramedics came out, carrying stretchers.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled and ran towards them. Edward was walking but was supported by Emmett and Jacob. Nessie, Rose and Jasper were carried and from what I could see they were unconscious.

"Edward!" I shouted and stood up. The moment I did I felt light-headed, probably from the blood loss. By now Em's shirt was drained with blood. No matter what I made my way towards them. Emmett helped Edward into the ambulance and left, saying he would go check on the others. I knew he actually wanted to see Rose.

"Edward" I said while entering the ambulance too.

"Bella! You ok?" he asked me concerned. Protective as always!

"I am fine. You are the one that has been buried alive down there for 3 hours!" I said and sat next to him.

"That long? I actually came round just moments before the firefighters arrive" he said.

"And how do you feel?" I asked.

"Well…I am fine" he said.

"What?" I asked and blinked. My vision was blurry and my head started to spin.

"I said I was fine" he repeated and suddenly his eyes widened.

"Bella you ok? Bella!" he yelled and that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Alice's POV**

"Bella! Bella wake up!" I heard Edward yell from one of the ambulances. I wanted to go see what was wrong but I just couldn't leave Jasper. He was still unconscious and the paramedics said that they didn't know when he was going to wake up.

"Bella! Someone help! Please!" Edward shouted in terror. My heart was torn into two parts.

"Alice" suddenly Jasper murmured.

"Oh thank heavens Jazz!" I exhaled.

"Alice…go…help Edward" he barely whispered.

"But I..." I started but Edward's screams cut me off.

"Help! She is losing too much blood!" he yelled.

"Go!" Jasper said and his tone told me that his decision was final.

"Ok! But I will be right back!" I promised and ran towards the ambulance in which Edward was in. As I came in front of it, there were three paramedics around Bella who was lying on the ground. Edward was sitting next to them, his head in his hands.

"Edward?" I whispered. He looked at me and my heart ached – he was crying! He hadn't cried since the funeral of our parents. He had promised himself he wouldn't be weak but the promise to keep Bella safe was stronger, it was the sense of his life.

"I don't know what happened! She was fine and suddenly collapsed! I…I" he trailed off. I went and hugged him.

"She had hit her head and she was bleeding. I wanted her to go see a doctor but she refused to leave until you were out and save" I explained and felt guilty. If something happened to her it would be all my fault. In fact it already was my fault! I should have told them about my vision.

"Alice…you…knew?" Edward barely said.

"I'm sorry Edward! She just…" Edward cut me off.

"She's stubborn! I know" he whispered and looked back at Bella.

"She's stable. Let's take her to the hospital" the paramedic said.

"Thank God!" both my brother and I sighted.

"I'll go see Jasper" I suddenly said and jumped out of the ambulance.

"Alice? What...?" he asked confused. I decided it was it! I couldn't…no, wouldn't lie any longer!

"I LOVE HIM!" I yelled. Just before the paramedics closed the ambulance doors I saw his expression. He was shocked and I was sure he was disappointed.

"I am sorry Edward" I murmured to myself and ran towards the ambulance where I left Jasper – the love of my life!


	14. AN

**A.N. Hi guys! I know you thought this was a new chapter and I wish it was but unfortunately it isn't! I am writing this authors note to tell you guys that I will participate in a science fair from 18****th**** of May till 10****th**** of June. In this time period I won't have the opportunity to update but I promise to continue writing as much as I can. And when I get back I will make my top priority to update not just LFL but EBE and TVP too! I felt guilty for letting you down with this a.n. so I am giving you a little present – the ending of the next chapter. I haven't written the whole chapter yet but I had written this ending a few days ago and I wanted to share it with you guys! Enjoy!**

_**Mystery POV**_

_They were so clueless, so naïve! If only they knew what they had put themselves into they would have ran for their lives. But no! They were stupid enough to think that they were safe, even knowing that the destiny didn't want them safe and happy and ALIVE!_

"_We have to proceed!" I told myself. I took out my cell phone and dialed the number I had called hundreds of times during the last month. He picked after the first ring._

"_Yes?" he asked._

"_It's time" I told him shortly._

"_Ok. We shall do it as we planned!" he told me._

"_Let the fun begin!" I laughed and hung up. As I watched them from the trees, they entered their car and slowly drove away to the place she told them to go. Perfect!_

**A.N. I hope you liked it! Please review if you have any guessing to whom the mystery pov refers to! Write you soon!!!**

**Luv ya :***

**Viky**


	15. Chapter 14

**A.N. Hi guys! I just came back from my loooong trip and as soon as I got a grip of my laptop I started typing. This chapter is a bit longer than my usual chapters and I hope you'll like it! Well that's enough chatting from me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**Bella's POV**

"Mom, why do we have to go? I like it here!" I murmured. My mom turned towards me, her short brown hair falling around her round face, the white dress she was wearing twirling around her. She looked like an angel. She gave me a reassuring smile but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Because we have to Bella! You'll understand one day" she said. I turned around and saw my house…not the one we used to live in Forks…but another familiar one. I knew something was wrong. I knew that there was something I needed to remember but it simply slipped my mind. My mom continued pulling me towards a car.

"Mom…mom I…" I started but she cut me off.

"It's not the time for you to be stubborn and object Bella! You have to listen to me! We have to leave now!" she said.

"But…mom…" she continued walking, not showing any sign that she actually heard me. That was the moment I stopped and wrenched my hand out of her grasp. She looked at me shocked and angry.

"Isabella Swan! What do you think you are doing? We don't have time for this!" she yelled.

"Why mom? Why don't we have time? What the hell is wrong?" I actually yelled at my mother. Somewhere in the distance I could hear some noises but I didn't pay much attention to them.

"Because some terrible things are going to happen!" she said with a pained expression. The noises were becoming more clear and louder.

"What terrible things? To whom?" I asked panicked. As if I knew what her answer would be because before she even opened her mouth to say, shivers went down my spine.

"To all of you, kids" she whispered and suddenly a fierce wind hit my face and I was forced to turn around and cover my face.

"I am so sorry honey…" I heard her murmur.

Once it settled down I opened my eyes and realized I was standing in front of a mirror. I saw myself – all grown up in a short white dress, my wavy hair cascading around me and I was shocked and surprised. It was as if I expected to see myself younger, a child. But the thing that really scared me was the fact that I was alone! I couldn't see my mom anywhere. I quickly turned around panicked.

"Mom? MOM?" I yelled desperate but there was no one except me! Tears started streaming unstoppably down my cheeks. I couldn't accept the fact that I was alone! She had left, she had abandoned me once again!

"Mom! Mom come back! Please" I screamed while running around in circles.

"Mom! Take me with you please! Mom!" I yelled frantic. The noises were becoming louder and louder any minute now and were annoying. I thought that I saw a glint of white in the forest so I ran towards it. But after a moment I stopped dead in my tracks. I wasn't in the forest any longer but in a…GRAVEYARD! My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. I wanted to run away but I couldn't! It was as if I was frozen. There was a mist around the grave stones and at first I couldn't actually read the names but soon enough the mist started to fade away. And I recognized the graves! They belonged to our parents.

_Charles and Renee Swan._

_Thomas and Caroline Hale._

_Anthony and Elizabeth Cullen._

_Billy and Sarah Black._

I tried to run again but as if there were some invisible chains that were holding me tied in one place. The noises were approaching and I discovered that they were actually voices. Someone was shouting. Suddenly a black raven came down from the sky and flew past me to the left. I don't know why but my head turned to the left and my eyes followed it automatically. I wish they hadn't! There, just beneath the tree that the raven had alighted were 7 more gravestones! And when I recognized to whom they all belonged my heart shattered and I wanted nothing more than to die. It felt as if after reading one of the names a knife stabbed my heart.

_Jacob Black._

Stab.

_Jasper Hale._

Stab.

_Rosalie Lillian Hale._

Stab.

_Renesmee Cullen._

Stab.

_Emmett Cullen._

Stab.

_Alice Cullen._

And the final and fatal stab!

_EDWARD CULLEN!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried in agony. They couldn't be dead! It just couldn't of happened! I didn't want to accept it! Not them! Not _**him**_!

"_Bella! Bella!" _I heard someone yell. The voices were calling ME? I looked around, desperate to see someone but I was alone with the raven. It looked at me with its night black eyes that reminded me of…DEATH!

"It's time Bella!" it suddenly said and flew towards me.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I yelled and closed my eyes.

"Bella? Bella!" a familiar voice called me. It sounded so…sore and concerned yet so painfully beautiful. And there was this biping sound.

"She is waking up!" another familiar voice whispered. I slowly forced my eyes to open towards the bright light. As I opened them I could see a few silhouettes standing around me. I blinked a couple of times before I could finally see their faces clearly. It was…them! My family! They were alive or…I was DEAD!

"Oh my God!" I whispered. They all looked alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked panicked.

"Should we press the button and call the nurse?" Emmett asked as frantic.

"I am dead, right?" I barely asked. They all looked confused.

"No. You are alive!" Edward said.

"Why would you think otherwise?" Jacob asked.

"I…I saw your graves! You were all dead and then that raven came on me saying that it was time and…and…" I couldn't continue. Tears started filling my eyes and then streaming down my cheeks. Edward hugged me gently.

"You are not dead and neither are we! It was just a dream Bella! Just a dream!" he assured me. I nodded thanking God that Edward and the others were alive! The door suddenly opened and someone gasped. Edward let go of me and all of us turned to see who it was. Carlisle and Esme were standing at the door, Esme's eyes full with tears.

"Oh Bella! I was so worried!" she said and walked, well almost ran to me.

"How are you feeling sweet heart?" Carlisle asked me.

"Um…dizzy, light headed and a little disoriented but…ok, I guess. Why? What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" I asked slightly panicked. I couldn't actually remember why the hell I was once AGAIN in hospital. And why were my parents here? They all looked confused.

"Don't you remember?" Jacob asked.

"No…I mean I remember us going to school and that Alice…um had a nightmare and then…Jake was kissing Tanya and…the rest is in mist" I said truthfully.

"Well…there was an earthquake and the university was half destroyed. When you fell you hit your head pretty hard and lost a lot of blood" Edward explained. My eyes widened. An earthquake? And that's when I remembered everything.

"Oh my God! I remember now! Everything was shaking and everyone was screaming! You…you were buried alive in the basement! Are you ok?" I asked him panicked. He smiled and nodded. I looked around and noticed that Jasper, Nessie, Rose and Alice weren't in the room.

"Where are the others? Are they injured? How serious is it?" I asked panicked.

"They will be fine Bella. Relax." Edward assured me.

"Jasper's arm is broken and he has some bruises and scratches but he'll be fine. Rose has a wound on her temple and some bruises on her left arm and leg but she'll be fine too. As for Nessie – she wasn't hurt at all, just scared." Carlisle said. I sighted in relief.

"And Alice? I remember she was with me until they took you out of there" I asked. They all looked at Edward.

"She's with Jasper. And she's fine too" he murmured a bit angry. Carlisle sighted and Esme just shook her head. Jake and Emmett shared a look and then nodded to one another.

"We shall go check on Nessie and Rose. See you later sis, Ed, mom, dad" they said and exited.

"We shall go home too honey. You haven't slept since we arrived" Carlisle told Esme. She hesitated.

"I'll be fine mom" I smiled.

"Ok sweet heart. Good night" she said and after she and dad kissed my forehead and Edwards cheek they left. I sighted and turned towards Edward.

"So…how long have I been knocked down?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at my poor joke but chuckled anyway.

"Well for 6 and a half hours" he said after glancing at his watch.

"You lost too much blood. They had to make a transfusion." He added.

"I see" I murmured. He stood up from the chair he was sitting on and sat on the bed next to me.

"I was worried about you. When you collapsed and didn't wake up I…" he trailed off. I took his hand between mine. He looked at me and I smiled at him.

"I'm fine Edward." I told him. A slight smile crept on his lips and he sighted. I liked that he was calm now that he knew I was ok and that he wasn't hurt, well if we don't count the stitches he had on his forehead, the small bruise on his cheek and the bandages on his left arm. I didn't want to make him get angry or upset but there was something on my mind that was bothering me and I had to ask him.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he looked at me, slightly drawing circles on my hand with his fingers. That sent shivers down my spine and I almost forgot what I wanted to ask him. Almost!

"Earlier when I asked about Alice you…looked…well…angry. What happened?" I asked him. He gulped and looked at the wall. He stopped playing with my hand.

"I…um…it doesn't matter" he mumbled. I furrowed my brows.

"Oh, ok. If you don't want to tell me, it's fine. I won't ask again" I said and looked at the bed sheets. I took my hand off of his and started playing with a piece of my hospital gown. I hated blackmailing Edward and I knew that my 'pained' expression would make him feel guilty and bad but hey I wanted to know what happened! It was my family after all! After a second Edward sighted.

"Bella I…" he started but I didn't turn to look at him. He reached and took a hold of my hand.

"Bella look at me" he pleaded. I did as he asked.

"I want to tell you but…it's not my thing to tell! It concerns Alice and…_Jasper!_" he spat Jaspers name as if it was a curse. Did he find out what I already knew for a couple of weeks?

**Flashback**

"_What the hell is with me and milk in the middle of the night?" I huffed after exiting my room and heading down the stairs. After drinking some milk I headed up. Just before reaching the last step I heard some noise._

"_Stop it!" someone giggled. Wait? Alice? I peeked around the wall and indeed it was Alice and…she was in front of Jaspers room…with Jasper hugging and kissing her neck. WTF?_

"_Jazz I really need to leave! What if Edward wakes up? You know how overprotective and over reactive he is!" she murmured. Jasper groaned irritated but let go of her and with one last kiss they said good night and Alice headed to her room slightly blushing. I hid in the darkness of the stairs and after she closed her door I went to my room. I was shocked of what I had seen but wasn't surprised. She acted a bit different around Jasper for a while now and I had noticed that she hadn't dated since we moved from Forks. Hell she hadn't even talked about boys in weeks! That made me think. What about Rose and Emmett? They acted strange too. And Nessie and Jacob? No, Nessie wouldn't do it! Just like I…I wouldn't, couldn't do it with Edward!_

"_What shall I do now?" I asked myself. I couldn't tell anyone! It wasn't my secret to tell! They would tell us as soon as they are ready! And with that thought I headed to bed._

**End of Flashback**

I looked at him and blushed, feeling ashamed that I hadn't told him. Shit! I had promised to tell him everything! And there I was now looking him in the eye and lying shamelessly.

"W…what happened? Are they ok?" I asked my voice sounding as if someone was chocking me. Edward looked at me worried.

"Bella you sound strange? You ok?" he asked but then realization swept his face. Busted!

"Crap! You are in pain and I haven't noticed that!" he shoot and pressed the call button. I rolled my eyes. He hadn't noticed.

"Edward I am fine" I told him but actually I really did feel a bit of pain in the back of my head.

"Bella seriously! Let them give you some painkillers. Please. For me" he pleaded. I was going to argue because I was against taking painkillers even in critic moments but when he unleashed the full dazzling power of his emerald green eyes I was speechless and just nodded. I would accept anything as long as it made him happy! He smiled a crooked smile – and I was left breathless. Suddenly the bipping sound started becoming louder and quicker. His brows furrowed and I blushed furiously.

"Bella calm down or your heart will explode! God I am so sorry! If I knew that you were in such pain I would of called the nurse long ago!" he started beating himself up and for what – my stupid crush on him that he didn't even know about! Good job Bella! Idiot! I was about to say something to make him feel better when a nurse came in.

"Hello Miss Swan. I am Gianna" the nurse smiled at me. I nodded. Edward stood from the bed and went to stand by the window.

"I shall give you some painkillers and you will feel fine and be able to sleep" she smiled and after putting God knows what in my system turned to Edward. I felt slightly jealous. I mean she was VERY beautiful and well Edward was single and ABSOLUTELLY gorgeous.

"I think that you should go home and rest Mr Cullen. The visiting hours ended ages ago and your sister should rest" she said, smiled at him angelically and bit her bottom lip seductively. I wanted to gag. But Edward was looking at me and only me so everything she tried was useless. I smiled arrogantly but after I remembered that he saw me only as his _sister_ my smile faded away as quickly as it had risen.

"Thank you. I shall be here for a little while and then leave" he murmured and came to me. Gianna looked slightly irritated and after a quick 'good night' she left. Edward smiled. I had to admit it but the painkillers were damn good. The pain had vanished completely but now I felt sleepy and my vision started to blur. Edward noticed too.

"I shall leave you to sleep. It's been a very long day!" he smiled and was about to leave when my mouth opened without my knowledge and the words came out on their own.

"Edward! Can you stay with me? Please" I pleaded. He turned and looked at me. He thought for a moment then smiled and nodded. He took his phone out and texted someone.

"I'm telling mom that I shall stay in tonight to make sure you're ok" he explained. He put the phone on the small table next to the door and after he took off his converses and sweater, he turned off the light and climbed in my bed. I snuggled to his side and he hugged me tight.

"Edward?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah?" he asked, his sweet breath washing over me. I smiled.

"The thing with Ali and Jazz…let it go." I whispered. He chuckled and I could tell that he rolled his eyes at me. I snored and titled my head so I could meet his gaze. But I shouldn't have done that because I ended up close…too close to his face. My lips were just inches away from his. My breath caught in my throat. I blinked and blushed furiously. The fact that the freakish monitors told Edward that my heart raced furiously didn't make it better!

"You ok? Shall I call…what was her name…Gena?" he asked alarmed. My God! How blind could he actually be? It was getting annoying! Or was he…just playing stupid so he wouldn't hurt my feelings? I was such a loser! How could I ever fall for my adopted brother for Christ's sake! It was just…wrong!

"No, I'm fine. A bit sleepy" I told him. Well it was the truth…the half of it any way. He smiled slightly and kissed my forehead.

"Night Edward" was the last thing I said before drifting off to Dream Land. But before the sleep took over my brain completely I heard him whisper something.

"Good night Bella. I love you!" he murmured but I wasn't sure if he actually said it, was it my imagination or was I already dreaming? Whatever it was I didn't care that much…it was enough hearing that 3 words said with his voice no matter if they didn't actually leave his lips.

3 weeks had passed since the earthquake and our life went back to the normal track. Well not exactly. Nessie and I were kept in hospital for only a day but Rose and Jazz were in there for a week. Mom and dad left a few days ago and as for Alice and her love problems no one spoke about them…even Edward hadn't mentioned anything. Actually he had ignored both Jasper and Alice for 3 weeks. And only the 4 of us knew what was going on. Jazz couldn't look Edward in the eye and neither could Ali. I felt bad for them but it wasn't something that I could fix…it was between the 3 of them no matter the fact that it affected all of us.

"Bella?" I almost fell off of the kitchen stool when Rose waved her hand in front of my face, yelling my name. I blinked.

"S…sorry! I kinda zooned out! What were you saying again?" I asked her. She huffed and rolled her eyes irritated. Rose still had some bandages on her hands and some marks on her face and forehead were still visible. She was cooking something that smelt tempting and my stomach roared. She laughed.

"Mind if I ask you to help me?" she asked. I shrugged. She handed me a wooden spoon.

"Can you stir the sauce please?" she asked me after starting to cut some chicken meat.

"Sure" I said and went to the stove.

"So…I was asking if you knew anything about why Alice, Jazz and Edward are acting strange around each other! It's almost awkward being in a room with them" Rose said casually but I could tell that she was burning with curiosity. And could I blame her? No, after all Jasper was her twin brother! But I couldn't tell her.

"I don't know…I noticed that they are a bit tense these days but I have no idea why" I lied. She snored and I thought that she had caught me lying.

"A bit? Bella have you actually seen them! I mean Alice and Jasper look guilty as if they murdered someone and Edward looks as if he wants to lock Alice in a windowless tower and throw the key, and to kill my brother! Do you think that's a bit?" she huffed in the end. Well she got a lot from the situation, except for the murder thing. I thought that it was best if I kept silent so I just shrugged and nodded. We were silent for a moment Rose slightly murmuring something to herself that sounded like 'kids', 'never grow up', 'ridiculous' and 'ass hole'. I thought for a moment and decided to ask her something that has been bothering me ever since I saw Alice sneaking out of Jaspers room. Of course I didn't ask directly but…

"Rose? Can I ask you something?" I asked. She was drinking some juice so she just shrugged. I took it as a yes.

"Well…um…I was wondering…" _are you sleeping with Emmett_ "are you seeing anyone?" I asked. I think my question got her off guard because she spilled her juice all round and chocked a bit. In that moment my suspicion confirmed. She really had a thing going on with Emmett! After she composed herself she looked at me and I noticed she had a HUGE knife in her hand. I gulped.

"NO!" she said and I didn't push it. I liked having all of my fingers attached! After throwing me another skeptic look she returned to her sniping. The silence was awkward and I thanked God when Emmett, Jacob, Alice and Jasper came in.

"Hi guys" I greeted.

"Hey. You heard the news? They said that the university will be open on Monday. Well some parts of it any way" Jacob said.

"That's great! I was starting to get bored at home" I said. They all laughed. The food was almost ready. The boys were chatting about an upcoming football game and Alice was babbling about a dress with Rose when Edward and Nessie entered the kitchen and everyone hushed up. Alice suddenly found her shoes very attractive and Jasper started playing with his plaster.

"Oh in the name of all that's holly cut this bullshit already! What had anyone of you done to feel so embarrassed? Come on! Tell us! We are a family after all, we should share!" Emmett urged. Edward narrowed his eyes at Jasper but said nothing. Jasper on his side started biting the inner side of his mouth.

"For the love of God! Ok I'll tell you!" Alice finally said. She looked at all of us one by one and sighted.

"I am in love with Jasper and he is with me! We have been dating for a bit more than a month now! There! Happy?" she said acidly and looked at Edward who looked as if he could murder Jasper. Everyone gaped at her and then at Jasper.

"Oh" both Jacob and Nessie exclaimed.

"God!" Rose murmured.

"Dude you were screwing my sister?" Emmett asked through gritted teeth while clenching his fists. Oh crap! Jasper took a step back.

"Look Em it's not the way you think it is…" he started but was cut off by Edward.

"Oh yeah? Because I think it's just the way we think it is! You were screwing our little sister right underneath our noses!" he shouted. I started my way towards Edward, to try and stop him if needed. Both Edward and Emmett started their way towards Jasper. In that moment Alice went and stood between them.

"Back off! Both of you! I mean it!" Alice hissed.

"Move out of the way Alice! This doesn't concern you!" Emmett said, his eyes never leaving Jaspers face. Alice snored.

"This WHOLE thing is about ME Emmett! So don't tell me that it doesn't concern me! I am a grown up and I can DATE anyone I want! There is nothing you or anyone else can say or do about it!" she said, her tone ice cold. They were both stunned.

"But…he's your brother for Christ's sake!" Edward said. And that was the reason I never told him about my feelings – he thought we were all real brothers and sisters! Well it actually wasn't the only reason but the main.

"He is NOT my blood brother! Now if I was sleeping with Emmett it would be something you could judge me for! But you have no right to yell at me nor Jasper!" she spat.

"So you admit sleeping with him?" Emmett looked as if he was to burst from rage.

"Emmett let me explain! I…" Jasper started but only made the matter worse. Emmett started towards him with a deadly look on his face. But then suddenly Rose appeared in front of Jasper with a frying pan in her right hand.

"You dare even touch my brother and I swear to God I'll hit you!" she hissed at both Em and Ed.

"Come on now! Let us all calm down!" Jacob said while slightly standing in front of Nessie to protect her if any fight appeared.

"Rose stay out of this! It doesn't involve you!" Emmett hissed. That's when Rose became all red and made a step closer to Emmett. Shit! We all knew that angry Rosalie wasn't the thing you wanted to see…ever!

"Oh yeah? Well then I shall involve myself…actually both of us! Let me tell you guys that Jasper and Alice aren't the only ones SCREWING around! Emmett and I started…well whatever it is…a few months after we moved here!" everyone looked speechless. Rose smirked.

"Well now Jasper you have all the right to be mad at Emmett and want to kick his ass! Bye!" she said, handed me the pan and stormed up to her room.

"Rose! Rose wait!" Emmett yelled and ran after her.

"Well if that wasn't a bomb!" Nessie murmured after sitting on one of the chairs. Jasper, Edward and Alice's jaws were dropped open. Jacob looked as if he just saw an elephant in a tux.

"Um excuse us!" Alice murmured after composing herself and dragged Jasper up the stairs. I looked around and tried to lighten up the mood.

"Any one up for dinner?" I asked with an awkward smile. Jacob snored, Nessie rolled her eyes and Edward slapped his forehead. I bit my bottom lip.

"Guess not!" I whispered and shrugged.

Today was Sunday. 4 days had passed since the epic fight we had in the kitchen. It almost ended up being an enormous battle just like the one in 300(the movie). Anyway! The day after the fight we all sat in the living room and talked…most of the time and sorted the things out. Emmett and Edward accepted Alice's relationship with Jasper and after one 'You dare hurt her and we shall hurt YOU!' they forgave each other. Jasper wasn't at all mad at Emmett for being romantically involved with Rose and his comment 'You hurt her and SHE shall hurt you!', at which we all laughed except Emmett, proved it. After all the mess, we were once again a…well not normal but an average family!

"Ugh! Why do we have to go? I mean half the university is in runes!" Nessie whined while standing in front of her wardrobe and throwing stuff at her bed and my head!

"Gee I don't know! Maybe BECAUSE WE NEED TO STUDY!" I said a bit too sharp. She turned around and looked at me shocked.

"Ouch! Why are you so touchy today? First you hissed at Emmett for being in the bathroom for more than 5 minutes, then you almost yelled at Rose when she offered you breakfast…" she was going to go on with the list but I cut her off.

"She offered for the third time! I thought that the next time she wouldn't even offer but stick the spoon in my mouth!" I defended myself. I knew I sounded like a 5 year old but I couldn't care less. Nessie raised her eyebrow.

"What's wrong Bells? You know you can tell me anything" she said after sitting next to me on her bed. I sighted. I couldn't even explain it to myself!

"I don't know…it's just…ok I'll tell you but swear not to tell anyone! Especially Edward!" I told her seriously. She nodded. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Well 3 weeks ago, before I woke up in the hospital I had a very strange and disturbing dream. I…I saw my mom! She was the same as I remember her." I said and remembered the way she looked at me and smiled sadly.

"So in my dream she was dragging me towards a car away from a house, then I didn't quite know what house but when I came home I knew that it was this house! When I tried to stop her she got angry and yelled at me!" I said.

"But she had never ever yelled at you" Renesmee said. I nodded.

"I know. And after I asked her why was she in such a hurry and why was she dragging me away, she looked at me with pain in her eyes and told me that terrible things are going to happen!" I whispered.

"What terrible things? To whom?" Nessie asked worried.

"She just said _'To all of you, kids!'_." I said. Nessie gasped.

"What happened after that?" she asked.

"A strong wind hit my face and I had to cover my eyes. When I looked again she was gone! I started running around, crying and yelling but she didn't answer. Then I ended up in a cemetery with the graves of our parents!" I had started shaking by the time I got to that part. Nessie squeezed my hand.

"Was that it?" she asked a bit scared from what more I had seen. I shook my head.

"No. When I thought that that was the worst part this freaking raven comes and then I see EVERYONES graves beneath this old oak tree and I start screaming and crying even harder! And then the raven looks at me with its black dead eyes and says _'It's time Bella!'_ and attacks me!" I babbled. Nessie hugged me.

"It's ok Bella. It was just a dream" she whispered.

"But it was so real" I murmured. I could still feel the eyes of the raven on me and I shivered.

"Nessie come on! We'll be late!" Jacob yelled from the living room.

"I'll be right there!" Nessie yelled back and stood up.

"Sorry! Gonna go or he'll bite my head off!" she said. Well I truly doubted that but…

"It's ok. I'll go lay down a bit any way! Thanks for being here for me" I said after kissing her cheek.

"Thank you for shearing!" she smiled.

"Have a nice time" I said and closed her door, leaving her alone to get dressed. I went to my room and lay on my bed. I was bored! Emmett, Jasper and Edward had went to the gym, Nessie and Jacob were going out with some of their friends, Alice had a headache and was sleeping and Rose…was a bit angry at me for my outburst the same morning. I decided to go to the kitchen and apologize. As I went down stairs Jake and Nessie were just leaving. I waved them good bye and went to find Rose. She was reading a book while sitting on one of the kitchen stools and drinking coffee.

"Hi" I murmured after sitting opposite of her.

"Hi" she murmured back. I sighted.

"Rose I'm sorry for this morning! I don't know what's wrong with me these days! It's just…I am a bit nervous and touchy all the time! I am really sorry!" I said. She looked at me and after one long moment smiled.

"It's ok. We all have days like this!" she said and we both laughed. Suddenly the phone rang.

"It's probably Emmett! Can you pick up this time because I don't have the nerve to tell him what to buy ONCE AGAIN" Rose huffed. I chuckled and went to pick up.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello. Miss Swan?" a female voice asked. Well that was definitely not Emmett!

"Speaking. How can I help you?" I asked.

"I am Ms Forbes, a lawyer. Your father Mr Carlisle Cullen hired me a week ago to sort some things out." She said. By the time Rose came next to me.

"Who is it?" she mouthed. I shrugged. Dad never said anything about a lawyer.

"And what has any of it have to do with me?" I asked confused.

"Well you see as I was checking some of the papers he gave me I saw that there was a HUGE mistake made with your documents for adoption" she said politely as if she just said that the weather was sunny.

"What kind of mistake?" I asked worried.

"A very serious one and if the police finds out, your father may be sent to prison" she said and I gasped.

"But…but…how…why?" I couldn't make a proper sentence.

"Look, can you please calm down and come to my office so we can talk about everything and try to sort the things out?" she asked.

"Sure can you give me the address?" I asked. After writing down the address she gave me I hung up.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked concerned.

"It was dad's lawyer Ms Forbes." I said while taking my bag.

"I didn't know dad had a lawyer" Rose said surprised.

"Yeah well neither did I but obviously he has and there's a problem with one of the documents about my adoption and I have to go to her office and sort things out" I told her.

"Mind if I come?" she asked me.

"I prayed you would say that!" I exclaimed. She chuckled. While she went to her room to take her purse I wrote a note to the others, telling them that we went to see Ms Forbs and giving them the address. I didn't know why but I just did it. And thank God…

"Ok I'm ready" Rose said after coming downstairs.

"Let's go then" I said and we left the house. We entered Roses' car and sped towards Ms Forbes office. I had a really bad feeling about this but just mentally slapped myself and assured that everything was going to be ok and I was just being silly! Oh how wrong I was!

**Mystery POV**

They were so clueless, so naïve! If only they knew what they had put themselves into they would have ran for their lives. But no! They were stupid enough to think that they were safe, even knowing that the destiny didn't want them safe and happy and ALIVE!

"We have to proceed!" I told myself. I took out my cell phone and dialed the number I had called hundreds of times during the last month. He picked after the first ring.

"Yes?" he asked.

"It's time" I told him shortly.

"Ok. We shall do it as we planned!" he told me.

"Let the fun begin!" I laughed and hung up. As I watched them from the trees, they entered their car and slowly drove away to the place she told them to go. Perfect!

**A.N. I hope you liked it! Now please be nice and review! Luv ya :***


End file.
